


Дорога в тысячу миль

by Earel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Легкая АУ, легкая фантастика. ПостканонСпасибо Аксиоме за Игрока и ламповому кумысному чату за помпоны :)





	Дорога в тысячу миль

Голова немного кружилась. Юра открыл глаза, чихнул от тошнотворного запаха лекарств. Рука машинально зашарила под подушкой в поисках телефона. Пусто. Он откинул одеяло, сел в постели, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит.

Это точно была не его кровать. Не его спальня, не его одежда, наконец. Больничная палата. Капельница. Еще несколько кроватей, половина из них пустые. Куда он попал — и каким образом? Где вещи? Что случилось?

От перепуганной матерной тирады вслух его удержало только появление медсестры.

— А, очнулся, — проворчала она, — тошнит? Голова болит?

— Нет. Я в порядке! — Юра прикусил язык, внезапно рассудив, что вопрос «что со мной случилось» повлечет за собой длительные медицинские разбирательства и еще черт знает сколько дней в больнице, и Фельцман его убьет.

— В порядке он. Хороший же у тебя порядок. Как зовут тебя хоть?

— Юра. Плисецкий Юрий Андреевич, — торопливо поправился он.

— Ну, Юрий Андреевич, раз ты очнулся, позову врача сейчас, — решила медсестра и, вопреки своим словам, принялась возиться с капельницами других пациентов.

— А где мои вещи? Телефон, одежда? — нетерпеливо спросил Юра. Ладно, пускай Фельцман его убивает, но сначала пусть заберет отсюда.

— Одежда в тумбочке, — не оборачиваясь, ответила медсестра, — а если бы при тебе нашелся телефон, мы бы уже твоих родителей сюда вызвали.

Юра глубоко вдохнул, но сумел промолчать. Родителей… Блин, но как он сюда попал? Последнее, что он помнил — какие-то дебилы снова выкрутили лампочку, так что пришлось шагнуть в темноту наугад.

Зашибись шагнул просто. А, звездец! И что без телефона делать? Разумеется, он не помнил наизусть ни одного номера. Как будто их кто-то запоминает при наличии мобильников. В этот момент Юра был готов названивать даже Виктору — тот, конечно, вынесет мозг, но сначала поможет. Он осторожно пощупал голову. По идее, если его отоварили чем-то тяжелым, место удара должно болеть. Пальцы не обнаружили никаких швов, бинтов и прочих признаков травмы.

Ну была же причина для потери сознания!

Врач появился в палате несколько минут спустя, медсестра даже не успела его позвать.

— О, Златовласка очнулся, — довольно кивнул он. Придвинул стул, сел, с интересом посмотрел на Юру, — ну-с, молодой человек, рассказывайте, как вы докатились до жизни такой!

Юра, поперхнувшийся прозвищем, начал не совсем так, как намеревался.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Если у меня ничего нет, я хотел бы уйти. Мне на тренировку надо.

— Тренировку, значит? Очень хорошо. Какой вид спорта?

— Фигурное катание.

— Умница, — одобрил врач, — как зовут тебя хоть, фигурист?

— Плисецкий. Юрий Андреевич, — нетерпеливо представился Юра.

— Отличное имя. А число сегодня какое?

— Двадцать второе мая, — предположил Юра исходя из того, что домой он возвращался все-таки вчера.

— Молодечик. Телефону твоему кто-то ноги приделал, видимо, пока ты в обмороке валялся. Номера родителей помнишь? Где работают?

— У меня нет родителей, — Юра коротко, зло выдохнул, — у меня только дедушка, но он живет в Москве. И мне шестнадцать, я прошел эмансипацию, у меня документы об этом есть.

— Ну, Юрий Андреевич, сам понимаешь, не видя никаких бумажек, мы не можем тебя просто так выписать, — развел руками врач, — нужен взрослый, который тебя опознал бы. В какой школе ты учишься?

— Я закончил школу уже. Экстерном. Я спортсмен, понимаете? Фигурист. О, а позвоните моему тренеру! Он меня и опознает, и документы покажет, у него есть копии. Только я номер не помню наизусть. Яков Семенович Фельцман его зовут. Вы сможете с ним связаться?

— Свяжемся, что поделать, — врач подмигнул ему, бесцеремонно задрал штанину больничной пижамы, ощупывая ноги, — да уж, вижу, что спортсмен. И как, получается?

Юра вспыхнул. В прошлый раз с такой интонацией его успехами интересовалась баба Люба, московская соседка, и ему было лет семь.

— Получается, — угрюмо буркнул он.

— Вот и славненько. Болит что-нибудь?

— Ничего не болит. Я действительно хорошо себя чувствую.

— Вот и ладненько, — врач поднялся, — попробуем сейчас твоего тренера найти. Фельцман, говоришь?

Юра кивнул, остро ощущая нехватку капюшона, который можно было бы натянуть по самые брови. Он повесится, восстанавливая паспорт. А если при нем действительно была сумка с коньками, то лучше выброситься из окна, не дожидаясь Фельцмана. Пока новые разносит, семь потов сойдет.

Абзац, и ключи от дома пролюбил. И кошка там сидит одна. Голодная. Надо скорее выбираться отсюда.

Черт, и контакты все. И Отабек наверняка волнуется, почему он не написал ни перед сном, ни с утра. Да и вообще его уже должны были начать искать: утром на тренировку не явился, телефон не отвечает. Фельцман точно убьет, Лилия добавит, Виктор вынесет мозг, Мила начнет отпускать шуточки, а кацудон — сочувственно смотреть. Неизвестно, что хуже. Ну как, как его угораздило?

После безвкусного обеда медсестра разрешила ему пройтись по коридору этажа. Юра охотно влез в кеды и пошел хоть как-то развлечься. В палате было не то, чтобы скучно, скорее, стремновато: двое других пацанов к общению не стремились, а бесконечное мысленное перекатывание пролюбленного уже ввергало в панику. Походив туда-сюда, он примостился на краешек кадки с облезлой пальмой, подпер щеки кулаками. Дедушке ни в коем случае нельзя рассказывать про больницу. Только нервировать пожилого человека.

Другой пожилой человек хмуро шел по коридору от лестницы. Юра счастливо встрепенулся, вскочил.

— Вот он, — кивнул на Юру давешний врач и скрылся в другой палате.

— Вы извините, что так вышло, Яков Семенович, у меня увели телефон, и я только очнулся, я не знал, как предупредить, — затараторил Юра, — меня не выпускали отсюда, и я ни одного номера наизусть не помню…

— Молодой человек, если это шутка, она не смешная, — сухо перебил его Фельцман.

Юра застыл с открытым ртом.

— Я… шутка? Какая шутка? Меня в подъезде, то есть, парадной, по голове огрели, наверное, сумку спи… сперли.

— Ты кто такой, мальчик? — понизив голос, яростно спросил Фельцман. — Меня сдернули с работы, заявив, что тут мой фигурист валяется.

— К-как это кто такой… — Юра облизнул губы. — Плисецкий… Вы же меня с десяти лет тренируете…

Фельцман смотрел на него своим обычным тяжелым взглядом. Шансы, что его внезапно разбил маразм, равнялись нулю. Юра почувствовал, как по щеке прокатилась влага, зло смахнул ладонью. До сих пор он такое встречал только в дебильных книжках. Реальность восстала против тебя и начала стирать отовсюду. Хрень полная.

Которая сейчас, по ходу, происходила с ним.

— Я могу доказать, — из последних сил решительным тоном сказал он, — ну вы же мне программу ставили. Вы и Лилия Владимировна. Аллегро апассионато.

Фельцман хмуро поправил шляпу, посмотрел по сторонам.

— Как, говоришь? Плисецкий? Иди собирать вещи. И держи рот на замке. Услышу, что ты хоть слово кому-то сказал, оставлю здесь. Ясно?

Юра открыл рот, закрыл, поспешно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Марш в палату, а я поговорю с врачом.

Черт. В истерике он успеет побиться позже. Как только выяснит, что происходит.

В машине Юра сидел молча. Не то, чтобы действительно испугался угроз Фельцмана. Скорее, пытался переварить происходящее. Ну и не знал, что говорить. Логика безжалостно сообщала, что чемпионом он тут явно не был, его никто не знал, Отабек о нем не волнуется — так как не подозревает о его существовании, Виктор ему программу не ставил и так далее.

— Есть или пить хочешь? — раздраженно спросил Фельцман, вглядываясь в пробку впереди.

— Нет, спасибо, — Юра пожал плечами, — в больнице меня покормили.

— Говоришь, с десяти лет у меня тренируешься?

— Мало ли, что я говорю, раз вы меня не помните… Яков Семенович… а Отабека Алтына вы тоже не помните? — не без трепета спросил Юра.

— Сложно не помнить чемпиона Четырех Континентов, бронзового призера Финала Гран-При…

— Бронзового? — встрепенулся Юра, перебив его. — Это что же, Леруа второй, что ли, был?! С тем, как он в короткой налажал?! С этими позорными бабочками?!

Фельцман покосился на него из-под низко надвинутой шляпы.

— Полностью с тобой согласен.

— А кацу… Кацуки золото, что ли, взял? — продолжал переживать Юра. — И Виктор женился, как и обещал, или это тоже «забыл»?

— Не забыл, — мрачно ответил Фельцман.

Ну хоть кацудону счастье привалило. Должно же хоть кому-то быть хорошо. А Отабек, наверное, сидел на пресс-конференции со своим обычным лицом, у его медведя морда и то веселее. Юра сглотнул, отвернулся к окну. Не было для него никакой Барселоны, никакого парка, никаких «давай»… Картинок на ночь никаких не было. И не ждет он этим летом никого в гости. Или ждет какого-нибудь Джей-Джея. Юра надвинул капюшон еще сильнее, закусил палец. Уже сдаешься? Только начал квест, уже нужны подсказки?

— Ты вообще местный?

— Я уже не знаю, — Юра кашлянул, постарался взять себя в руки, — вообще москвич. Был. Дедушка там живет. Он меня воспитывал. А потом вы меня забрали, сказали, человека из меня сделаете.

— И сделал?

Юра кивнул, шмыгнув носом:

— Вы так говорите, будто мне верите.

— Пока что я просто задаю вопросы. Ну? Как ты выступал-то?

— Не знаю, наверное, хорошо, — голос вновь сорвался, Юра кашлянул, задержал дыхание, с силой вдавил ногти в ладонь, — вообще-то, в Барселоне золото взял я. Это был мой первый взрослый год, вы разрешили… И вот. И Лилия Владимировна даже улыбалась.

— Улыбалась, значит, — сердито повторил Фельцман, глядя на дорогу.

Юра запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза. Его почему-то тошнило. А если и дедушка его не узнает? И кошка? В кармане штанов нашлись ключи, но явно чужие, и адреса к ним не прилагалось. Люто хотелось забраться кому-нибудь на руки и всласть порыдать, а уж потом искать способы решения проблемы. Но этот вариант не подходит. По нескольким причинам.

— Яков Семенович, куда мы едем?

— Я возвращаюсь на работу. Если ты передумал доказывать, могу высадить.

— Не передумал.

Он добрый, все-таки. Даже если не поверил — выслушал вон, пытается разобраться. Только что делать без денег, документов, телефона и коньков? Ключи… Ключи можно с тем же успехом засунуть себе в задницу. Поди знай, где от них дверь. Да где угодно, хоть в Железноводске каком-нибудь.

У спорткомплекса Юра вылез из машины, поплелся вслед за Фельцманом, сунув руки в карманы. Смотреть по сторонам не хотелось. Наверняка сейчас будут знакомые рожи, только они-то тебя не помнят.

На катке внезапно командовал Виктор. Ну как командовал. В своей обычной манере, с широкой улыбкой тыкая всех в больные места. Увидев Фельцмана, подкатился к бортику.

— Садись куда-нибудь, — Фельцман махнул Юре рукой в сторону трибун. Тот молча подчинился, залез с ногами на неудобное пластиковое сиденье в первом ряду, поставил подбородок на колени. Челка занавесила лицо, и так было даже лучше.

Ну вот, они тренируются. Виктор попутно обжимается со своим кацудоном, ему за это влетает от Фельцмана, Гоша страдает, Мила гиенит. Что изменилось? Тебя там нет, и ничего не изменилось. Зачем из трусов выпрыгивал с этими долбаными рекордами? Кому оно надо?

Рядом плюхнулся взмыленный кацудон, снял очки, вытер лицо и улыбнулся ему поверх полотенца.

— Привет. Говоришь по-английски?

— Получше некоторых, — буркнул Юра, — привет.

— Меня зовут Юри.

— Знаю. Меня тоже. Очень приятно.

— Фельцман-сэнсей будет тебя тренировать?

Юра пожал плечами. Да кто ж его знает. Может, наутро опять забудет о его существовании. Или этот тягомотный сон кончится, Отабек пришлет картинку с котиком, и звонок разбудит…

— Ему решать. Только у меня коньки украли.

— О, — кацудон посмотрел сочувственно. Юра едва не заскрежетал зубами.

— Бывает, — дернул плечом он.

— Какой у тебя размер? Может, найдется какое-то решение проблемы, пока ты новые не купишь?

— Разберусь. Слушай, можно от тебя позвонить в Москву?

— Позвони, — согласился кацудон, покопался в своем рюкзаке и протянул мобильный.

— Спасибо, — Юра взял, набрал домашний номер.

Гудок. Еще один, долгий, равнодушный. Щелчок.

— Алло.

— Дедушка! — Юра сглотнул, проталкивая воздух в легкие.

— Юра, куда ты делся! Я уже и милицию на ноги поднял, и больницы обзвонил!

— Дедушка, у меня все в порядке, правда. Так получилось. У меня просто телефон украли, мне дали позвонить…

— Где ты сейчас?

— В Питере. Санкт-Петербурге, в смысле.

— Что ты там делаешь?! Как ты туда попал?! Паспорт дома, кошелек дома!

— Я автостопом, — соврал Юра первое, что пришло в голову, — извини, так вышло. Я честно-честно объясню все. Я тебе позвоню еще.

В трубке помолчали. На фоне несколько раз требовательно мяукнули. Юра закусил губу, сделал несколько медленных вдохов.

— Ладно. Когда ты собираешься возвращаться?

— Я не знаю. У меня правда все в порядке. Я позвоню.

Нажав на отбой, он сунул телефон в руки кацудону, вылетел из зала и бросился к туалету. Заперся в кабинке, отмотал бумаги, с силой вытер глаза. Дедушка узнал, кошка тоже никуда не исчезла. Уже есть, ради чего шевелиться. Надо просто успокоиться. Успокоиться, тебе сказано.

Кран подтекал. Несколько мгновений Юра тупил в ржавые разводы. Мозг выбросил белый флаг и требовал перезагрузки. Юра упрямо плеснул водой в лицо, стянул резинку, завязал хвост заново. Надо просто не останавливаться и не давать себе думать фигню.

— У тебя все в порядке? — настырный кацудон, уже сменивший коньки на кроссовки, ждал его около туалета. Юра кивнул.

— В полном.

— Приехала Лилия-сан. Я так понял, она привезла тебе коньки. Лучше тебе пойти и размяться. Влезать в чужую обувь — всегда ад, так еще и не размявшись…

— Сам знаю, — хмуро оборвал его Юра. Неужели и правда шанс? Неужели?..

Кацудон посмотрел на него с этим отвратительно сопливым сочувствием. Ну чего он лезет в душу! Кто его просит!

— Спасибо, — нехотя добавил Юра.

— Не за что, всегда рад помочь, — вежливый японец, блин.

А Виктор не ценит наверняка.

— Здрасте, Лилия Владимировна, — для очистки совести поприветствовал он высокую стройную Барановскую. Та поглядела на него как на таракана. Взяла за подбородок цепкими пальцами, повертела лицо, потом подергала руку туда-сюда, кивнула и отпустила.

Есть незыблемые вещи в этом мире. Юра пошел разминаться, радуясь, что на нем не джинсы. Тело, в отличие от мозга, реагировало на все нормально, гнулось как положено. Разогревшись как следует, он не без трепета влез в коньки. Те сели как влитые, только это еще ничего не значило. Интересно, с кого Лилия их сняла. Только этот вопрос он, пожалуй, пока придержит. Юра не был верующим, но перед выходом на лед отчаянно хотелось помолиться. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть не будет еще хуже.

Он разминался в углу катка, старательно думая о программе. Фельцман уже начал ставить ему новую… вчерашний Фельцман, по крайней мере. Но если он правильно понял слово «доказать», то демонстрировать сейчас требуется прошлогоднее.

Распустив учеников (а также Виктора в непонятном статусе), Фельцман указал ему на центр катка. Лилия стояла у бортика и смотрела немного скептически. Да плевать! Он и похуже видел!

— Что показывать? Короткую или произвольную?

— Произвольную сначала, — решил Фельцман, — без музыки сможешь?

— Смогу, — а что еще он мог ответить? Остановился в начальной позиции, коротко выдохнул. Ну, давай, Юра.

Чужие коньки, конечно, сильно осложняли задачу. Юра едва не навернулся пару раз. Но в итоге вышло сносно. Во всяком случае, когда он подъехал к бортику, Фельцман с Лилией смотрели на него так, будто вот-вот скажут: «Вылитый Никифоров!»

— Вылитая Леночка Сомова! — Лилия, перегнувшись через бортик, внезапно обняла его, прижала к груди. Юра оторопел настолько, что даже отбиваться не стал. Подождал, пока она сама отпустит. Отъехал на всякий случай немного. Лилия прижала к губам платочек. На мгновение из-под ауры чопорной примы-балерины выглянула немолодая усталая тетка. Фельцман положил ей руку на плечо. Юра окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

— Э-э-э… Теперь короткую? — напомнил он о себе.

— Давай, — мрачно кивнул Фельцман.

Напутствие мгновенно настроило на нужный лад. «Давай». Иногда он ненавидел эту программу. Агапэ. Разве возвышенная нежность имеет к нему какое-то отношение? А потом Отабек присылал ему очередную дурацкую картинку, и кусочки паззла вновь становились по местам. Юре совершенно не нужна была музыка. Во-первых, целый сезон катал, а во-вторых, сейчас Агапэ была очень к месту. Вложить мешающие эмоции и отпустить хоть ненадолго.

Когда он застыл в финальной позе, пот уже лился градом. Тяжело дыша, Юра смахнул назад прилипшие к вискам пряди и вновь подъехал к Лилии и Фельцману.

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил тот.

Юра удивленно пожал плечами. Будто у него сейчас миллион вариантов. Ага, без денег, документов и коньков.

— Это от вас зависит, вообще-то. Как я могу строить планы, когда меня вроде как не существует даже?

Фельцман с Лилией обменялись долгим взглядом. Юра стиснул зубы, потому что начинать орать было никак нельзя. Они все-таки не пнули, вон, кастинг ему устроили, коньки откуда-то приволокли. Время на него тратят. Это вчера он еще был чемпион, а сегодня уже «мальчиктыкто», надо заново все доказывать.

— Я считаю, он должен знать, — проронила Лилия после их сеанса телепатии. Юра не знал, что именно должен знать, но горячо поддерживал саму идею.

— Хорошо, — угрюмо согласился Фельцман.

— Мальчику, судя по всему, негде жить. Я заберу его к себе на первое время, а затем решим по ходу дела. Юра, переобувайся, — велела Лилия, — мы увидели, что хотели. Пожалуй, действительно, мы все должны для начала разобраться в ситуации, а затем уж строить планы.

— Спасибо, — Юра не нашелся, как еще ответить. Ему собрались что-то объяснять, зашибись! Роскошь по нынешним временам.

Квартиру Лилии он помнил очень хорошо. Без напоминаний разулся у порога, поставил кеды в шкафчик. Капитолина Дмитриевна, помощница по хозяйству, наверное, недавно ушла: туфель без каблуков в шкафчике не наблюдалось, но с кухни доносились умопомрачительные запахи. В животе забурчало, Юра покраснел, пытаясь как-то прижать его. Может быть, Лилия покормит его? Выяснить, что за Леночка Сомова, конечно, хотелось, но в данный момент Юра был готов начать жрать пудру и помаду.

Лилия проявила человечность. Накрыла на стол, поставила перед обоими гостями по тарелке супа, расщедрилась даже на маленький кусочек белого хлеба. Не иначе, неведомая Сомова была звездец какая хорошая тетка, если напоминание о ней заставляет так сурово надругаться над диетой. Юра не стал отнекиваться. Проглотил угощение за пару минут, вежливо поблагодарил. Фельцман, который ел без особого аппетита, тоже отодвинул свою тарелку:

— Видишь ли, Юра. Произвольная хороша. И верю, что ее ставили тебе мы. Заметно. Что касается короткой — с ней я тебя выпустить никак не могу, поскольку эту программу Витя уже ставит Юри на будущий сезон. И это еще одна причина, по которой мы тебе верим.

Юра кивнул, кусая губу. Как Виктор посмел?! Ставить Агапэ своему кацудону! Как он мог?! Затем до затуманенного отчаянием разума дошла информация.

— Верите?

— Верим, — Лилия вздохнула, — я не знаю, была ли у вас такая фигуристка, Елена Сомова. У нас была. Точно так же возникла ниоткуда. Никто ее не помнил, да она и не рассказывала никому о своем прошлом, боялась, что упекут в сумасшедший дом. Не представляю, как она выкрутилась поначалу. Очень талантливая девочка была. Стала чемпионкой Европы, и на следующий день ее сбила машина.

— А вы ее откуда знали? — для одного дня Юре перепало как-то много потрясений. Непонятно даже, что выбило из колеи больше: полная фантастичность происходящего или домашняя Лилия с приступом откровенности.

Нет, такая Лилия даже покруче, чем Фельцман, который его не помнит!

— Мы были в одной сборной, — пояснил Фельцман, — так и познакомились. Она тоже жила и тренировалась в Ленинграде.

— Леночка хотя бы совершеннолетняя была, — Лилия неодобрительно поджала губы.

— Говоришь, дед тебя воспитывает? Ты сегодня с ним уже говорил?

— Недолго, — признался Юра, — и он меня узнал по голосу.

Фельцман с Лилией вновь переглянулись. Бесят эти недомолвки! Между прочим, он тут сидит! Почему бы не озвучить вслух? Дело ведь напрямую его касается! Фельцман обреченно покачал головой, вытащил из кармана телефон.

— Витя, слушай внимательно. Меня два дня не будет, ты подменишь… А теперь замолчал и дослушал меня… Нет… Да точно, точно… Так, закрыл рот и дал трубку Юри.

Это было что-то новенькое. Юра быстро захрустел огурцом, чтобы избежать искушения сморозить глупость. Фельцман всерьез давал кацудону поручения. Ни хрена ж себе они тут спелись. Ну, это объясняет, почему кацудон полез его утешать, если они тут из него воспитывают помощника тренера.

— Проблема исчерпана, — Фельцман нажал на отбой, — завтра мы с тобой едем в Москву. Мне нужны твои документы, да и с дедом как опекуном познакомиться требуется.

— У меня есть документы об эмансипации, — буркнул Юра.

— Здесь? Ты уверен?

Юра прикусил язык, неопределенно покачал головой.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он из-под челки.

— Пока не за что. 

 

За время путешествия на поезде было, что обдумать. Правда, как раз обдумывать Юра и не хотел. Хрен знает, как Фельцман вообще посадил его на поезд без документов, как покупал билет и что сказал проводнику.

Если он сейчас тут, что в условном «там»? Никого? Попал под машину, как Елена Сомова? Что произошло с Юрой Плисецким тут? Кого-то же дедушка узнал.

В то, что поехал крышей и «вспомнил» несуществующую жизнь, Юра верить отказывался.  
Но что произошло дома? Если он пропал, все волнуются. Разыскивают. Дедушке плохо с сердцем. Кто покормит кошку? Разве что сладкая парочка додумается взять у Фельцмана ключи. И Отабек… Юра угрюмо обхватил тощий рюкзак, которым его снабдил тот же Фельцман. Две пары трусов, носки, зубная щетка, расческа. Юра не умел толком благодарить. Пробормотал «спасибо», глядя в пол. Ну не отделаешься тут простым «спасибо».

— Яков Семенович, а что вы скажете дедушке?

— Уж найду, что сказать. Не беги впереди паровоза. Познакомишь нас, и я разберусь. А ты не болтай много.

— Вы уже говорили.

— Ну так повторяю.

Наверное, стоило заткнуться прямо сейчас. Но Юра не мог держать рот на замке. Будто от того, что они разговаривают, уменьшается опасность, что он исчезнет совсем.

— А как вы объясните Федерации, откуда я взялся?

— Разберемся. Особенно, если ты не будешь лезть под руку.

— Не буду, — Юра отвернулся к окну, с силой сжал кулак, чтобы ногти впились в ладонь. — А Отабек правда был в вашем лагере шесть лет назад?

— Был, — сухо бросил Фельцман.

Юра подтянул колени к подбородку, ссутулился. Соберись, тряпка! Все хорошо ведь. Уже скоро увидишься с дедушкой. Он тебя ждет. И Фельцман помогает. И Лилия на прощание даже обняла, офигеть.

Все заново. Все заново. А ему уже шестнадцать. Не успеешь оглянуться — крышка твоему потенциалу.

И Отабек никогда его не встречал. А они вполне могут пересечься уже в этом году. И что ему говорить? «Давай дружить»? Да херня. Это только в устах Отабека звучит серьезно и вообще круто. А он кто такой? Самозванец. И никаких глаз воина. И никакой даже феи. В этот момент Юра был готов порадоваться даже дебилу Леруа. Но тот его тоже не знал никогда. И взял серебро! Это Отабек должен был взять серебро!

А ты вообще ничего тут не взял, какое имеешь право возникать.

— Юра, ложись спать.

Он молча подчинился, не глядя на Фельцмана. Раскатал тощий матрас, лег, накрылся простынкой с головой, уперся коленками в перегородку. Надо с оптимизмом как-то… Например, ему могло оторвать ногу к хренам собачьим. Или Фельцман не поверил бы. А так — все хорошо ведь. Где твои глаза воина? Где твоя готовность порвать всем глотку?

Фельцман коротко пожал его напряженное плечо. Юра не шелохнулся, делая вид, что уснул. Ну вот. Его поддержат.

Юра немного опасался, что и адрес внезапно изменился, но за дверью послышалось знакомое шарканье, тихое мяуканье.

— Кто там?

— Это я, — он откашлялся, украдкой обтер ладонь об штаны.

Ключ в замке провернулся. На пороге стоял дедушка. Казалось, в тех же трениках. Юра сам не понял, как повис у него на шее, прижался, вцепился и зажмурился.

— Юра? — удивленно-растроганно протянул дедушка.

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Яков Семенович Фельцман.

— Из милиции? — обреченно спросил дедушка.

Юра отстранился, неприятно пораженный этой версией.

— Нет. Но по поводу Юры. Мы можем поговорить?

— Да, заходите. Вот тапочки, — дедушка смотрел на Юру как-то странно.

— Спасибо, — Фельцман жестом указал ему «дай поговорить наедине». Юра молча кивнул, присел, чтобы потискать кошку. Та замурлыкала, потерлась о ногу.

— Узнала! Узнала! — он подхватил кошку на руки, понес в комнату, которая, по идее, принадлежала ему.

На стенах висели постеры всяких брутальных death-metal групп. В углу стояли гриндерсы. На столе валялся облупленный телефон. Юра взял, разблокировал экран. Китайский ноунейм. Но это не главное… Он пролистал контакты: сплошь незнакомые имена. Залез в приложения.

Да уж. Дедушке было, от чего офигеть. В галерее обнаружились фотографии. Последние — буквально с прошлой недели. Местный Юра Плисецкий тусил с какими-то уголовными рожами. Эти личности наверняка били тех, кто надевал леопардовые кеды. У Юры-на-фото была такая же хулиганская наружность. И еще прическа… отсутствие прически…

Словом, если дедушкин внук был не скинхэдом, то Сливка — саблезубый тигр.

— Ебать, — тихо сказал Юра. Фыркнул, нервно заржал. Кошка с обиженным мявом выкрутилась, спрыгнула на пол и начала умываться.

Продолжая истерически хихикать, Юра продолжил раскопки. В ящике обнаружился аттестат за девять классов. И еще студенческий и зачетка ПТУ. Учился Плисецкий Юрий Андреевич на автомеханика. Хорошо учился, даже неожиданно как-то. Зашибись. Фигурное катание. Ага. В контактах была еще какая-то «ЗинаРабота», и Юра боялся представить, что за работа.

— Шиза-а-а-а, — он упал на кровать, раскинул руки. Зачем это все? Куда делся этот Юра? Что теперь делать? А если Фельцман не уговорит? Если дедушка его пошлет?

Нервный смех как-то чересчур быстро перешел в позорные всхлипы. Юра закусил угол подушки. Почему он? Почему это вообще происходит? Почему нельзя просто проснуться?

Сливка запрыгнула к нему, с мурлыканьем легла рядом. В любой непонятной ситуации — чеши котика. Юра погладил мягкую шерсть. И не заберешь ее ведь, некуда забирать, даже если дедушка отпустит. К Лилии как-то стыдно опять тащить. Почему надо решать столько оргвопросов одновременно? У него всего одна голова, а в ней сейчас солома. И все вопросы пока что решает добрый Фельцман, угу.

— Юра, — окликнул дедушка из кухни.

— Иду, — он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, начесал челку вперед.

Дедушка указал ему на табурет. Юра послушно сел. Фельцман предательски молчал. «Внучек-внучек, а откуда у тебя такие зубы, то есть, волосы?»

— Юра, — немного нервно начал дедушка, — Яков Семенович говорит, ты хочешь у него тренироваться.

— Хочу, — пробормотал Юра. Выпрямился, повторил громче, — хочу.

— Скажи, когда ты успел научиться кататься на коньках? У тебя и коньков-то нет.

— Брал у Витька, ты его не знаешь. Хотел тебе сюрприз сделать, — на голубом глазу соврал Юра.

— А как же учеба? Ты наконец-то за ум взялся, тебя даже преподаватели хвалят.

— Дедушка, я… спортсмены зарабатывают больше, чем автомеханики. Я больше не хочу, чтобы мы на одну твою пенсию… — Юра кашлянул.

— А что сказали твои Леха и Петруха? — строго вопросил дедушка.

— Не знаю. И знать их не хочу, — совершенно искренне отмежевался от уголовных рож Юра.

Дедушка молча смотрел на него. Фельцман тоже молча смотрел на него. Юра неловко поерзал на табурете. Ну в чем дело? Дырку просверлят сейчас.

— Спортсменам приходится много работать, — с долей скепсиса в голосе напомнил дедушка.

— Мы с Лилией Владимировной проследим, чтобы он не бездельничал, — строго заверил Фельцман.

Дедушка вновь замолчал. Потрогал бородку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что надо позвонить Ирине Дмитриевне?

Юра бросил умоляющий взгляд на Фельцмана. Тот едва заметно кивнул и пришел на помощь:

— Простите, кто такая Ирина Дмитриевна?

— Ну что, Юрочка, скажешь сам, или мне ответить?

— Скажи ты, — стыдливо пробормотал Юра, надеясь, что не ошибся с реакцией.

— Инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних, — припечатал дедушка.

Сейчас Фельцман забьет на это дело, встанет и свалит в Питер.

— Непременно поговорю с ней, — не меняясь в лице, ответил Фельцман, — думаю, что мы найдем общий язык.

Он никогда не сможет отблагодарить в достаточном размере.

Бедный дедушка… 

 

Фельцман погорячился насчет двух дней. Разнообразные оргвопросы заняли почти три недели, и то, как подозревал Юра, это еще было офигенно быстро. Впрочем, Ирина Дмитриевна оказалась мировой теткой, выслушала сначала Фельцмана, потом долго говорила с Юрой наедине. Дружелюбно и ласково, но Юра все равно стремался. Щипал себя под столом за ногу, чтобы не начать орать и грубить. На бедре потом оказался синяк. Но главное, что она одобрила смену деятельности и переезд. Переезд — главным образом. Юра подозревал, что из-за уголовников Лехи и Петрухи.

Закадычные дружбаны звонили, кстати. Юра постарался ответить максимально кратко и туманно. Хрен знает, как местный Юра с ними общался и насколько посвящал в дела. Нажав на отбой, он пошел попить, долго цедил воду из-под крана. Да уж. Он еще полагал себя неформалом, агрессором… и как там еще Никифоров его называл? Да щаз. По сравнению с настоящими гопниками он был просто фиалка. На один зуб им. Если б не репутация местного Юры — не отбрехался бы.

Перед своим отъездом Фельцман вызвонил какого-то местного знакомого, и дальше Юрой занимался уже он. Добыли подержанные коньки, чтобы можно было не сидеть столбиком до утрясания формальностей. Дедушка недоверчиво смотрел на него при словах: «я на тренировку». Обидно даже. Плюнув на конспирацию, Юра позвал его с собой, зрителем.

Пусть он и не будет выступать в этой реальности с ненавистно-любимой Агапэ. Но не исполнить ее для дедушки? Это было так… тепло? Правильно? Дедушка сидел на пустой трибуне, в одном углу катка тренировалась местная группа, в другом выкладывался Юра, следя за тем, чтобы не наехать на мелких. Извини, дедушка. Я не тот твой внук, но я не скажу тебе об этом. Он тебя и так укатал. Можно, я от его лица доставлю тебе немного удовольствия?

С музыкой было бы круче, но музыки у него не было. Юра выжимал из себя все возможное — похлеще, чем на Чемпионате Мира. Получалось, правда, не фонтан, в непривычных-то коньках. Хотя для дедушки уже сам факт наличия коньков оказался фантастикой. Вытирая лицо, Юра подъехал к бортику, нацепил чехлы, выполз на трибуну.

Дедушка смотрел на него так, словно Юра приволок разом сундук золотых медалей, Нобелевскую премию, приглашение на Евровидение и билет на комфортабельный лайнер до Гаммы Лебедя. Даже неловко как-то. Юра сел рядом, молча обнял.

— Тебя как подменили, — сказал в макушку дедушка, — волосы, опять же, нарастил. Дорого, поди? Как настоящие.

— Нет. Это Лилия велела, — неохотно соврал Юра, — чтобы соответствовало образу. Типа, прима. Балерина. Не сигареты. Тебе понравилось хоть?

Дедушка помолчал. Да, вопрос был тупой. Он тут явно не мыслил категориями «нравится»/«не нравится». Все равно, что их кошка сейчас бы начала показывать цирковой номер, подавать лапку, приносить тапочки и так далее.

— Тренер сказал, ты будешь жить у Лилии Владимировны.

— Да. Она сама предложила. Типа, отслеживать будет, режим, все дела.

— Хорошо, — дедушка вздохнул, вновь повисла пауза.

— Я буду скучать, — тихо признался Юра.

Плечо как-то совсем больно и неудобно сжали, но вырываться Юра не решился. И так чувствовал себя сопливым дебилом. Местный внук, видимо, не баловал особо нежностями. Ну и зря. Это на Никифорова можно рявкнуть, на Милу там. Он закрыл глаза, сглотнул.

— Извини. Просто это шанс, которого может больше не быть. Знаешь, как пиздец быстро спортсмены превращаются в тыкву?

— Ты уж не матерись там при балеринах, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Юра.

Кажется, оба подозревали, что обещание он не сдержит.

Начинать приходилось с такого уровня, что Юра чувствовал себя читером. Фельцман заявил его на разнообразные открытые первенства. Юра понимал, что серия Гран При в этом сезоне ему уж точно не светит, но куда деваться от ощущения, что ты обманщик и самозванец?

На первом же юношеском открытом первенстве он легко порвал всех — с огромным отрывом. Радоваться победе не выходило. Ничего похвального в этом золоте. «Аллегро Апассионато» они так и оставили, в качестве короткой Юре удалось протащить на это соревнование «Welcome to Madness». Лилия была в шоке, конечно, когда он предложил. Юра не стал врать — не ей.

— Ну да, она вам и в… прошлом году не нравилась. Не тот образ, что вы придумывали. Но зато какой контраст. И не все ли равно? Вы же не воспринимаете всерьез это соревнование?

Лилия поджала губы.

— Ты слишком самоуверен, Юра.

— Я просто знаю свой уровень, — буркнул он, — у меня всего два квада, конечно. Но я брал медали не потому, что другие прое… проваливали программы.

— Пусть, — неожиданно выступил на его стороне Фельцман, — он прав, это контраст. И сразу способ громко заявить о себе на фоне остальных.

Да уж. Юра забил на интернет, не стал читать. И так представлял, что будет в редких статьях: разделенные косой чертой кадры из короткой и произвольной. Он одновременно и стыдился, и злорадствовал. Что, съели? Я еще и не такое могу.

Последнее утверждение пришлось демонстрировать сразу после первенства. Фельцман вплотную взялся за постановку «нормальной», как он говорил, короткой программы. Современная аранжировка классической мелодии, неуловимая эльфичность движений. Юра охотно дневал и ночевал на катке. Он еще всем покажет! Пусть трепещут! Пусть обзавидуются!

Первая неделя тренировок прошла крайне плодотворно. Фельцман одобрительно поглядывал. Ну, то есть, как одобрительно. Не надвигал поля шляпы на брови. Уже хороший знак. В перерыве, на который Фельцман решительно его выгнал, Юра устало пил, наблюдал за кацудоном. Блин, неплохо катает. Почти не пашет носом лед. Еще бы не разводили на льду свои сопли в сахаре, цены б кацудону не было.

— Юра? — негромко окликнули из-за спины.

Юра оглянулся и обмер. Не глядя, поставил бутылку. Кажется, она упала, но это было неважным.

Происходило нечто более фантастичное, нежели «мальчик, ты кто такой».

Сорвавшись с места, Юра повис на шее Отабека, отчаянно желая материться, но разрушать прекрасное мгновение словом «охуеть» очень не хотелось.

— Слушай, — забормотал он в шею вместо ругательств. Висок кололо щетиной, и это было настолько упоительным, что цензурные слова приходилось подбирать с трудом, — слушай, объясни мне, что происходит. Что за хренова Санта-Барбара у нас творится? Бек, ну не молчи, ну Бек. Ну скажи что-нибудь.

— Твой тренер на нас смотрит.

— Пускай. Слушай, ты меня помнишь, да? Реально помнишь? Реально?

— Реально, — подтвердил Отабек, который, кажется, тоже чувствовал себя как после черепно-мозговой травмы, — прикинь, просыпаюсь дома, хочу тебе написать, а тебя нет в контактах. На память пытаюсь звонить — «набран несуществующий номер». На стене висит бронза из Барселоны и серебро Чемпионата Мира. Пишу Джей-Джею, он не понимает, о ком я говорю. Гугл тебя не находит. Я думал, всё, капец, двинулся. Никаких упоминаний. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Ну вот… а тут внезапно в сети наткнулся. Первенство. И ты. Фотки твои. Я собрался и прилетел. Вот.

— Офигеть, — Юра заставил себя отодвинуться, — ты не исчезнешь?

— Я не собираюсь. А ты?

— Так, ребята, — хмурому Фельцману, видимо, надоело смотреть мелодраму, — хватит мне остальных отвлекать. Иди, Юра, на сегодня свободен.

— Яков Се… Спасибо, — он не заставил себя уговаривать. Поволок Отабека в раздевалку. Голова странно кружилась. Не может быть. Ну как, ну как… Отабек крепко держал его за локоть, по ходу, не поверил, что Юра не планирует исчезать.

Если его адски крыло все это время, как же крыло Отабека?

— Слушай. Извини, я должен был первым тебе написать, — глядя в пол, повинился он, — просто меня вообще никто не узнавал. Кроме дедушки. Я не знал даже, что тебе написать. И как.

— Я понимаю, — Отабек придержал для него дверь раздевалки, — представляю. Как же ты выкрутился, если тебя никто не узнавал?

— Мне Фельцман поверил, взялся опекать. А ты? Как ты жил?

— Помимо того, что хотел пойти к психиатру — нормально, — пожал плечами Отабек.

— Ты ведь не улетаешь обратно прямо сегодня? — с надеждой спросил Юра. Потянул за руку, заставил сесть рядом. Отабек сел, руку так и не выпустил.

— Нет. Я рассчитывал, что нам будет, о чем поговорить.

Это уж точно. 

Юра очень надеялся, что в раздевалку никто не ворвется. Требовалось как-то отпустить друг друга, чтобы он мог переодеться и увести Отабека в более подходящее для разговора место. Но пока они могли только сидеть и переглядываться похлеще сладкой парочки.

— Какие у тебя планы? — первым нарушил тишину Отабек.

— Тренироваться. Фельцман меня повсюду заявил, куда мог, чтобы хоть какой-то рейтинг набрать. А то замкнутый круг, сам понимаешь… Стремно в шестнадцать начинать карьеру с нуля.

Отабек хмыкнул, покачал головой.

— Только спортсмен мог так сказать.

— Ничего, справлюсь, — объявил Юра, покраснев, — всех порву, и пофиг, что меня никто не знает.

— Теперь я окончательно тебя узнаю.

— А ты сам?

— А что я? Меня никто не забывал же. Я тоже тренируюсь.

— Как же ты выкроил время прилететь?

Отабек посмотрел на него долгим тяжелым взглядом. Юра даже поежился.

— Знаешь, я бы и посреди этапа прилетел по такому случаю.

— Извини.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь.

— Пойдем. А куда? Ты это… у меня денег нет, — понизив голос, признался Юра, — я тут без призовых, сам понимаешь.

— Потом как-нибудь сочтемся.

Юра кивнул, усилием воли разулся и прополз в душ. Отабек всегда хотел жрать, когда психовал. Ну есть, с чего психовать. «Я сошел с ума? Да или нет?» Сидит там, небось, смотрит на коньки и старательно не допускает мысль о том, что Юра опять исчезнет.

Он чуть-чуть, чтобы не поналивать на пол раздевалки, приоткрыл дверь. Отабек сидел идеально прямой, только лица видно не было. Хотя там и по затылку заметно, что напряжен.

Вот выйдешь сейчас, а он тебе такой: «привет, меня зовут Отабек, а тебя?»

Юра наскоро обтерся, натянул одежду, путаясь в рукавах. Сунул ноги в кеды, едва не споткнулся о шнурки. Отабек обернулся, посмотрел так, что стало стыдно. Явно думал такую же фигню.

Дверь, как назло, открылась. В раздевалку ввалилась сладкая парочка, вот не мог Фельцман их придержать немного! Никифоров вежливо кивнул Отабеку.

— Добрый день.

— Добрый день, — тот едва на него посмотрел.

— Ты уже уходишь? — спросил кацудон так, будто были варианты.

— Угу, — буркнул Юра, — завтра отработаю.

Отабек снова придержал для него дверь, сухо попрощался. Есть и плюсы в другой реальности. Прежний Никифоров обязательно влез бы. А тут — кто ему Юра? Чего размениваться, прикалываться, когда в пределах досягаемости свои, с которыми тренировался давно, потом начал тренировать сам…

— Пойдем, — Юра натянул капюшон по самые брови, схватил Отабека за рукав, потащил куда-то. А, не все ли равно, куда идти.

Отабек почему-то молчал. Сам заявил, что надо поговорить, сам молчит. В тишине дошли до какой-то кафешки, Юра приткнулся в угол, чтобы видеть Отабека и вход, а его самого чтобы никто кроме Отабека не видел. Заказали мороженое. Юра был готов и крысиный яд съесть, в такой-то компании. Разве угощение важно? Он поерзал, подался вперед, поставив локти на стол — Лилия бы вынесла мозг.

— Неправильно, что происходит такая фигня. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как мы сюда попали. Знаешь, кем был Юра? Ну, который до меня тут жил. Мелким уголовником.

— Если бы он был крупным, уважаемым уголовником, тебе наверняка было бы проще, — серьезно заметил Отабек.

Юра фыркнул. Он же такой, что может и не шутить.

— Да ладно. Мне Фельцман помог. Я в больнице очнулся, без документов, без телефона. Ну и что мне в первую очередь пришло в голову? Позвать на помощь Фельцмана. Он приехал и говорит такой: «пацан, если это шутки, то они тупые». Ну, не так сказал…

— Я понял, — кивнул Отабек.

— Вот. Но потом велел молчать и увез. Вызвал Лилию, они мне даже коньки достали откуда-то. Ну я исполнил… Ты знаешь, что Никифоров ставит в этом сезоне «Агапэ» своему Кацуки? Прикинь, «Агапэ» — и будет он катать.

— Представляю, — сочувственно покачал головой Отабек.

— Куда ему «Агапэ»! Невинная безусловная любовь, блин. Друг друга в прошлом году валяли у всех на глазах, а теперь «Агапэ».

— Юра, — торжественно сказал Отабек, глядя еще серьезнее, чем обычно, — я уверен, у тебя получилось бы круче. Но ты же в любом случае не сможешь исполнять эту программу второй сезон подряд. Ты можешь что-то более сложное, что-то другое, чтобы вырасти в собственных глазах.

— Угу, — Юра спрятался в капюшоне, — пока что мне не с чего расти. По-моему, никто не понял, почему я не рад победе в этом первенстве для новичков. Лилия, по ходу, считает, что я нос задираю. А я не задираю. Это нечестно. Это как пойти и выпустить… Не знаю, Валентино Росси твоего против пацанов, которые любят иногда вечером на мотике погонять.

— В этой победе нет чести, — серьезно кивнул Отабек.

Юра торопливо заугукал, пряча лицо за волосами. Вот опять. Никифоров бы такое сказанул, все бы ржали. Очень пафосно. А Отабек как-то нормально говорит, что аж согласиться хочется.

— Я себя чувствую, будто мне поддались. Или будто я с чит-кодом… знаешь, у меня вообще иногда такое ощущение, что я в компьютерной игре. Ну там, сложность задач повышается по мере набора экспы, а в самом начале любая фигня получается… Слушай, — перебил он себя, — я же не сказал самого главного. Ты знаешь такую фигуристку, Елену Сомову?

Отабек покачал головой, хотя обычно из них двоих в истории спорта лучше шарил он.

— И я не знаю. А она тут была. Точно так же, как и я, ниоткуда. И Лилия с Фельцманом были с ней лично знакомы. Может, был еще кто-то, но как проверишь?

— Ну да, вряд ли кто-то будет кричать на всех углах, что попаданец.

— Долго не прокричит — в дурку упекут, — Юра поежился.

— Да. Но можно погуглить. Сейчас же много пишут про начало карьеры всяких разных спортсменов. Я займусь, наверное. Если кто-то подозрительно блеснул, ну или там юниорской карьеры нет, а взрослая есть — отметим отдельно.

— Давай. Если тебе не скучно перекапывать интернет.

Отабек вздохнул, помолчал, пока перед ними расставляли заказанное. Не глядя, зачерпнул мороженого, отправил кусочек в рот, облизнул губы.

— Нет. Мне не скучно. Я хочу знать, можно ли вернуться. И если да, то как. А если нет — то что происходит в изначальной реальности. И вообще — как это возможно. И еще — не выйдет ли так, что тебя вернут, а тут снова сотрут, и меня здесь оставят, — он с силой воткнул ложку в мороженое, креманка даже покачнулась.

У Юры не повернулся язык ляпнуть: «тебе же на одного соперника меньше».

— Это ты несколько месяцев думал, что кукушечкой поехал?

— Да. Пишу Леруа с вопросом про твой номер, а он мне номер Кацуки дает, — Отабек замолчал, ковыряя мороженое.

Юра неуверенно пожал его локоть. Блин, крипота какая. Да пусть только попадется тот, кто эти переносы задумал! Голову оторвать мало за вот такое. А если бы Отабек правда свихнулся? Кто бы тогда отвечал?

Некому претензии предъявить даже.

— Ну чего ты. Я настоящий. Хочешь, я напишу Лилии, попрошу разрешения, чтобы ты переночевал со мной? Она мне здоровую комнату выделила. Я ей объясню, она поймет, — не дождавшись ответа, он начал набирать сообщение.

— Да ладно. У меня в гостинице номер забронирован.

— Можно отменить. Часть денег потеряешь, правда. Но и часть сэкономишь зато.

— Хочешь, лучше ты ко мне? Тебя отпустят?

— Ну… Если пообещаю всякое, как обычно. На тренировку не опаздывать, вести себя хорошо, пиццу не жрать.

— Если дело за этим, я прослежу.

И ведь правда проследит. 

Ответ на сообщение пришел минут через пятнадцать, когда они домучили свои порции мороженого.

«В восемь быть на тренировке», — велела Лилия. Юра обрадованно показал исцарапанный экран Отабеку.

— Разрешила.

— Круто. Пойдем?

— Слушай, — Юра замешкался, — не против, если я сделаю селфи?

Отабек понимающе посмотрел на него.

— Делай. Я лайкну и перепощу.

— У этого Юры даже инстаграма не было, — посетовал он, придвигаясь, — хотя не, хорошо, что не было. Как бы я объяснил Лехе и Петрухе резкую смену курса? Ну, это два его друга. Тоже «их разыскивает полиция». Но все равно жалко их как-то. Они ведь дружили, переживают по-своему тоже, что на их кореша нашло, — Юра сглотнул, задержал дыхание. Нет, нет, только пусть не комментирует!

Отабек молча положил ему руку на плечо, посмотрел в камеру. Юра снял и запостил, приписав тэги #otabekaltin, #truebro, #happiness, #goldofkazakhstan.

— Последнее было лишним, — заметил Отабек, когда добавил его в друзья и перепостил фотографию.

— Где я был неправ?

— Пойдем.

— Ты теперь взорвешь интернет покруче Пхичита, — хмыкнул Юра, натянул капюшон, — блин, Леруа точно заинтересуется.

Отабек не ответил. Впрочем, молчание рядом с ним тоже было приятным. Они неспешно шли по улице — удовольствие, о котором Юра и позабыл за последнее время. Очень скоро Отабек будет по уши в тренировках и соревнованиях. Разъезды. Подготовка к Олимпиаде. Нервы. Юра не сомневался, что Отабек найдет время для смайликов в мессенджере. Но в течение сезона они вряд ли пересекутся. Разные лиги. Вряд ли Федерация впечатлится настолько, что включит его, левого пацана без достижений, в сборную. Разбежится и еще раз включит, ага.

Ну, на Олимпиаду он точно не попадает. Блин, ну как назло. Дома бы попал. Есть еще, конечно, Чемпионат России, это шанс, но ты еще на сам Чемпионат попробуй отберись. Блин, как эта Леночка Сомова попала на Чемпионат Европы? Может, правила другие были?

Ладно, бывает и хуже. Люди пропускают сезон из-за травмы. А он продолжает кататься, да еще и под руководством Фельцмана с Лилией. Сказочные условия, считай.

Хотелось поговорить на такую прорву тем, что мозг не сумел выбрать ни одной. Отабек, видимо, тоже. Юра отправил перед сном сообщение дедушке с приветом для кошки, смущенно убрал телефон. Ну и придурок. Нашел, кого стесняться. Отабек протянул ему тюбик с зубной пастой, Юра пошел переживать в ванную. Выдавил приятно пахнущую пасту прямо на палец, почистил зубы, как мог. Отабек прекрасно знает, что у него есть только дедушка и Сливка.

Да фигня. У него еще есть сам Отабек, Фельцман, Лилия и даже кацудон. Харэ прибедняться. Ему не дали пропасть — и не дадут, ну разве что он решит тырить айфоны и курить за гаражами. Юра попробовал скорчить грозную рожу. Зеркало отразило жалкую пародию на физиономии Лехи и Петрухи. Дрессировка от заслуженных укротителей тигрофей — это вам не ДжейДжей-стайл.

Леруа о твоем существовании не знает, ты ему не соперник.

Еще какой соперник. Пусть будет ему сюрприз.

Он растер лицо жестким гостиничным полотенцем и прошлепал в комнату. Залез под одеяло со своей стороны кровати. Отабек выключил телефон, вопросительно посмотрел:

— Спать?

— Ага. Спокойной ночи, — Юра поспешил накрыться с головой, свернулся в клубочек, зажмурился. Щелкнул выключатель, зашуршали простыни. Вот только стеснил человека. Ну просто заела тупая мысль, что Отабек может его снова забыть.

Хотя не такая уж тупая — в свете всего происходящего.

«Чувак, ты кто и что делаешь в моей кровати?!» — Юра фыркнул, закусив уголок подушки. Сцена не для слабонервных. Не надо, вот не надо, пожалуйста. Все хорошо. Они друг друга помнят, они встретились, у них еще два дня, Отабек обещал прийти завтра с ним на тренировку, потом они снова могут погулять немного, говорить о всякой фигне, это же так круто — говорить о фигне. Отабек так умеет слушать. А потом с серьезным видом как сказанет…

Поэтому успокойся. До сих пор не истерил же, пока психовал «что я ему скажу, когда пересечемся?». Пересеклись. Все хорошо. Теперь-то нафига бегать по потолку?

— Юр, у тебя нормально все там? — голос совершенно бодрый.

— Да, — он обернулся, выглянул из-под одеяла, — а ты чего не спишь?

— Не знаю. Вроде и устал, почти сутки добирался с пересадками. А теперь — ни в одном глазу.

— Это нервы. Лилия объясняла. Только я в жизни не повторю эту лекцию.

— Примерно представляю.

— Слушай, я так и не сказал тебе «спасибо».

— За что? — непонимающе отозвался Отабек.

— За то, что ты прилетел.

— Юр, ты нормальный? Нашел, за что благодарить.

— Извини, — Юра обхватил себя руками, прижал колени к подбородку. Тоже еще, глаза воина. Мечется из крайности в крайность. Где твердость и решительность?

Угу, тут не с кем воевать просто.

Неправда, есть. Ну, даже если не считать неведомого игрока, который вроде как ответственный за сверхъестественную муть. Надо признать, что он боится. И, чтобы сказать это вслух, нужно побольше решительности, чем для квада с риппоном во второй половине программы.

Рядом снова зашуршали. Кровать скрипнула. Он там, наверное, тем же мается. Думать вредно. Юра заставил себя раскуклиться, протянул руку, тронул плечо.

— Нам хреново, потому что мы не знаем, кто хозяин ситуации. Ну так покажем им там, что у батыра и тигра тоже есть зубы. Пускай только попробуют еще кого-то куда-то перенести! Из-под земли достану! Что за фигня, эксперименты на живых людях! Кролики мы им, что ли? Мухи, мать их, дрозофилы?

— Теперь я точно уверен, что тебя не подменили.

— А раньше так думал?

— Я всякое думал, — уклончиво отозвался Отабек, придвинулся ближе.

— Ну я тогда просто рад, что ты прилетел, — Юра решительно выдохнул, неловко обнял его, ткнувшись носом куда-то в ухо. Лежать было неудобно, левая рука затекла почти сразу же, только отцепиться он все равно не мог.

— Я тоже рад, — голос Отабека звучал уже менее напряженно, и Юра сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. 

 

Чуть ли не впервые в жизни открыв глаза до будильника, Юра первым делом проверил, на месте ли Отабек. Мало ли. А вдруг прекрасное вчера приснилось?

Отабек был на месте, сидел уже одетый, тихо листал что-то в телефоне.

— Доброе утро, — Юра потянулся.

— Спал бы еще.

— Ага, — он зевнул. Взял свой телефон, чтобы выключить будильник, раз уж такое дело, и присвистнул, — ух ты. Я уже отвык. Смотри, меня за ночь столько народа лайкнуло, куча комментариев.

— Да. Черт, — Отабек вздохнул, и перешел на английский, — да, привет, Жан-Жак. Хорошо, как ты? Да. Это долгая история. Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая затея. Да, думаю, что скоро. Зачем? Нет, я в Санкт-Петербурге. Говорю тебе, я в России. Да. Не знаю. Я уверен, я уверен. Хорошо, привет Изабелле. Пока.

Как-то очень по-дружески они общаются! Юра позволил волосам занавесить лицо. Ну и что, что они вместе тренировались! Привет Изабелле передает! Спрашивает, как дела у Джей-Джея!

— Юра?

— А? Извини, на комментарии залип, — не слишком убедительно соврал Юра.

Отабек помолчал, потом отложил свой телефон, как-то странно посмотрел.

— Ну что? — быстро проговорил Юра, покраснев. — Он мне по-прежнему не нравится, но вы же в нормальных отношениях, я что, я молчу. Тем более, это другой Джей-Джей, который ничего мне не сделал. Просто потому, что вообще в душе не знает, кто я такой. Дашь пасту?

— В переднем кармане рюкзака.

— Ага. Спасибо, — Юра поспешил в ванную.

Ну вот хрен поймешь.

Пытаясь сотворить из стога на голове нечто пристойное, Юра лихорадочно размышлял. Ну он же ничего обидного не сказал? Только подумал — а Отабек пока что не телепат. Хотя с этой мистической фигней ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка.

Отабек не может принадлежать исключительно ему. Да, прилетел. Спасибо ему за это. Вчера и поблагодарил, собственно. Ну и все, жизнь Отабека не может вертеться вокруг него. И так пропускает тренировки. Наверное, на него большое давление в Казахстане в связи с чемпионским титулом. Надо теперь бороться, чтобы показать, что титул не зря получил. Еще больше лезть из кожи вон.

А он приехал в Питер. И сразу сделал прекрасной жизнь отдельно взятого Юры.

Повезло.

На тренировку удалось не опоздать, хотя они долго искали, где в это время можно позавтракать, причем так, чтобы Лилия не убила за выбор блюд. Откуда она узнает меню, Юра предпочитал не думать. Лилия всегда все знала. По лицу видела.

Интересно, что она могла бы увидеть по лицу Отабека? Юра украдкой глянул на него из-под челки, пока проверял шнурки коньков. Отабек сидел какой-то задумчивый. Скорее довольный, чем нет. Смотрел на него. Дырку просверлит сейчас. Юра почувствовал, что щеки горят.

— Привет, — с другой стороны уселся кацудон.

— Привет, — Юра выпрямился.

— Я не знал, что вы были раньше знакомы.

— В детском лагере подружились, — нахально сказал Юра, почти не соврав. Отабек рядом вроде и молчал, но прямо чувствовалось, как расслабился.

— Это очень хорошо, — одобрил кацудон, — а то ты только и знаешь, что работать.

Продвигающий социальные связи Юри Кацуки — это было что-то новенькое. Юра даже не нашелся, как цензурно ответить.

— Да, — веско проронил вместо него Отабек.

— Мы с Витей, — это прозвучало как «Вичя», но о ком еще могла идти речь? — очень за вас рады.

— Спасибо, — Юра поднялся, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Давай, — напутствовал его Отабек.

Юра задохнулся, не зная, как выразить всю гамму эмоций от невинного «давай» именно в этом исполнении. Показал большой палец и утащил кацудона, чтобы не рассиропиться вконец. Отабек будет смотреть. А потом они обсудят тренировку. И еще что-нибудь обсудят.

Он разминался машинально, весь в предвкушении вечерней прогулки. Лилия не может не разрешить, ну должна же она понимать! Не то, чтобы он посвящал их с Фельцманом в подробности, но по частоте упоминаний Отабека даже идиот бы понял… Надо еще как-то дедушке объяснить. Конечно, на фоне Лехи и Петрухи дедушка немедленно проникнется самыми теплыми чувствами к такому серьезному и взрослому спортсмену. Не обязательно ведь рассказывать про байк…

Жаль, Отабек здесь без байка. Это такое упоительное ощущение. Волосы плещутся, щекочут шею, прижатые шлемом, ветер их назад сдувает, под руками кожа с заклепками, приятно шероховатая, и спина впереди такая надежная. И куда-нибудь, где нет других людей. Или есть, но их мало, и они не докапываются.

Может, хотя бы следующим летом получится с поездкой в Казахстан? Юра молча кивнул в ответ на команды Фельцмана. Ну вот, Отабек первым увидит его новую короткую программу. Не так круто, как Мэднесс, но Лилия все равно расстаралась, подобрала композицию с тяжелым ритмом, чтобы оттеняла летящую «Аллегро Апассионато». Интересно, что готовит Отабек на новый сезон? Непременно надо с ним обсудить!

— Яков Семенович, — тихо заговорил он, подкатившись к Фельцману под конец тренировки, — а можно мне снова заночевать не… в смысле, Отабек всего на пару дней приехал.

Фельцман оперся о бортик, бросил взгляд на остальных подопечных.

— Каким образом он тебя помнит?

— Я не знаю. Нам самим интересно.

Еще одна пауза. Юра тихо изнывал. Надо было не спрашивать разрешения, а ставить перед фактом!

— Ладно. Не опаздывай завтра на тренировку.

— Спасибо! — Юра просиял.

— Не сидите до полуночи. Рассчитываю на твою сознательность.

— Да, конечно.

— Иди переодеваться, свободен, — Фельцман кивнул ему и пошел на трибуну, к Отабеку. Черт. О чем они собираются говорить? Юра куснул палец. С досадой дернул плечом и пошел в раздевалку. 

Отабек ждал его снаружи, в коридоре. Отлепился от стены, сунул телефон в карман.

— Пойдем?

— Да! Куда?

— Твой тренер выдал мне список, чем тебя можно кормить. Поэтому — куда-нибудь, где это имеется.

— Хорошо, — Юра вытащил из-за воротника влажные волосы, собрал в хвост, натянул капюшон.

Интересно, о чем они там на самом деле говорили. Он уж постарался помыться поскорее, больше всего времени потратил на переклейку пластырей. Но все равно не успел подслушать.

А, не пофиг ли?

— Я начинаю думать о людях по-другому, — буркнул Юра, глядя под ноги, когда они уже шли в гостиницу.

— Поделишься?

— Ну… фигня, на самом деле. Может, они и раньше такие были. А может, меня и правда ударили по голове, и я теперь иначе на них смотрю.

— Например? — с интересом спросил Отабек.

— Да тот же Кацуки. Он же постоянно со всякими мелочами лезет. Типа, наносит добро и причиняет помощь. Если я ему не говорю, что меня это бесит, откуда ему знать? Он как лучше хочет.

Отабек некоторое время шел молча. Потом улыбнулся:

— Не подумай, что я с позиции превосходства говорю, или что-то вроде. Но, по-моему, ты повзрослел. Встряска способствовала.

— Ну, может, — Юра ввинтился поглубже в капюшон, сунул руки в карманы.

— Я очень уважаю в тебе эту черту. Что ты умеешь думать о других и вообще, если узнать тебя получше, совсем не такой агрессивный, как кажешься поначалу. Есть разная агрессия ведь. Стремление укусить первым, напасть, чтобы другие считались и опасались. И стремление защитить свои намерения.

— Это как-то сложно для меня.

Отабек усмехнулся, положил ему руку на плечо.

— Мы почти одного роста уже, — заметил он, — как твой тренер к этому относится?

— Относится. Держит руку на пульсе. Я убеждаю себя, что это моя главная проблема.

— Рейтинг?

— Да. Ну я стараюсь не беситься. Блин, — Юра резко выдохнул. Отабек убрал руку, — ну блин, ну как не беситься вообще! Они ему говорят, типа, как мы твоего пацана куда выпустим, когда у него приводы. А он им такой: «Надо давать людям шанс, Плисецкий докажет, что встал на верный путь». А если сейчас пнете, типа, и он потеряет свой шанс, и страна. Капец. Знаешь, мне вот после всего этого стыдно, как я себя вел.

— Так это же не ты себя вел. Ты за приводы не отвечаешь.

— Не. Я не про эту реальность. Раньше. Ну, короче, вменяемые люди себя так не ведут. Если я спортсмен и хочу всякое пафосное блаблабла, честь страны, все такое, надо жить не так.

— Юр, я уверен, на фоне местного Плисецкого ты очень приличный.

— Вот именно. Он отжигал так отжигал. А я — детский лепет. Вон, Кацуки чуть ли не ржал надо мной. И Леруа прикалывался, потому что ему зашибись смешно было тыкать меня палочкой. Короче, или совсем уж вразнос, или вести себя как… ну вот как ты. Может, это как раз и есть мой шанс? Ну, типа, цель Игрока? «А смогут ли оба Юры перевоспитаться в незнакомой обстановке?»

— Ты действительно хочешь перевоспитываться?

— Я хочу научиться, как говорит Лилия, делать глубокий вдох перед тем, как что-то отколоть, — сформулировал Юра.

— Хорошо, — Отабек явно расслабился.

Ну вот. Вечер, потом завтрашний день — и все. Юра покосился на дверь душевой. Угрюмо засопел, пролистал скудную ленту инстаграма. Леруа лайкнул их с Отабеком селфи. Но в избранное заносить не стал. Ну и фиг с ним.

— Паста на раковине, — Отабек остановился рядом, протянул полотенце.

— Спасибо, — Юра отложил телефон, стянул толстовку, встряхнул волосами.

Наверное, Фельцман ему тоже лекцию прочитал о том, чтобы режим соблюдали. Угу, у Отабека во всех мирах репутация надежнейшего типа. Если бы им вдруг случилось вместе ходить в школу, наверняка Юре бы ставили его в пример.

Может, хоть фильм какой посмотреть, чтобы не думать о завтрашнем дне? Юра вернул пасту на место, в переднее отделение рюкзака, дернул молнию.

— Ай.

— Что такое?

— Да палец прищемил, фигня, — отмахнулся Юра, усевшись на кровать с ногами.

Отабек взял его руку в свои, ладонью кверху. Юра замер, не зная, что делать. Отабек провел большим пальцем по запястью, дыхание пощекотало кожу, и он коснулся губами почти исчезнувшей красной полоски на мизинце.

Спрашивать «что ты делаешь?» было глупо. Юра нервно кашлянул, протянул вторую руку, положил ладонь на загривок, над самым воротом майки. Отабек поднял голову, посмотрел, как на табло с оценками. Юра быстро, пока не передумал, клюнул внезапно пересохшим ртом верхнюю губу, тут же отдернулся.

Это было очень не бро.

Отабек молчал, продолжая держать его руку.

— Блин, ну давай говорить! — нервно выпалил Юра. — Это теперь как? Это теперь что?

— Если ты не хочешь — ничего.

Сейчас он просто убьет его тумбочкой. Юра выдернул ладонь и обхватил его шею обеими руками, прижался, зажмурился.

— Бек, ты заебал с этим «что хочешь ты». Ты-то сам чего хочешь?

— Хочу… сунуть тебя в рюкзак и увезти с собой. Только это желание унизительно и несправедливо по отношению к взрослой самостоятельной личности.

— Я не помещусь в твой рюкзак, ты забыл, я подрос еще.

— Надо было брать туристический, на девяносто литров. Юр…

— Знаешь, что? — Юра замолчал, поскольку сам не знал, как объясниться. — Знаешь, что? Я тебе доверяю. Уже завтра вечером нам обоим наверняка будет очень хреново. Но жить вообще сложно — и что, выпиливаться всем еще в яслях? Поэтому… ну, короче… мы теперь типа не бро? Типа встречаемся теперь? Давай тогда что ли время не терять. Хрен знает, кого когда теперь сотрут. Оставшемуся останутся хотя бы приятные воспоминания.

— Не говори так, пожалуйста, — Отабек стиснул его, что аж дышать трудно стало. — Извини. Ты уверен?

— Блин, я когда-нибудь говорю то, в чем не уверен?! — Юра вывернулся, убедившись, что ребра целы. Ну вот, теперь он будет рассуждать об уместности. Подводить философское обоснование. Хотя, может, он прав… — Ты из-за того, что я ничего не умею?

— Юр, — Отабек бережно взял его лицо в ладони, провел большими пальцами по скулам, медленно поцеловал. Надо было закрыть глаза — в фильмах всегда так делали. Ну, и еще вспомнить, как дышать. Юра издал какой-то странный сдавленный полувсхлип, потянулся навстречу, остатками сознания надеясь, что не ведет себя как кацудон.

Хотя нет, еще какой-то хилый процент сознания ехидничал, что Фельцман явно имел в виду что-то другое, когда велел не засиживаться…

Юра угрюмо переминался у ресепшен, стараясь не смотреть на рюкзак. Самолет был в девять вечера, и условились, что Отабек сначала съездит с Юрой на тренировку, а после тот проводит его сразу в аэропорт.

Конечно, он твердо решил не разнюниваться, но следовать решению оказалось сложно.

— Не тяжело? Помочь понести? — кашлянув, предложил он.

— Все нормально, — Отабек забрал квитанцию, сунул в карман, — пойдем?

— Хорошо.

Не хорошо. Отвратительно. Юра старательно улыбнулся.

— Лилия все пытается приобщить меня к классике. Ты читал Анатоля Франса?

— Нет, — Отабек, прищурившись, глянул на часы, — интересно?

— Фигня, — вынес вердикт Юра, — но один рассказ понравился. «Жонглер Богородицы» называется. Там один мужик ничего не умел делать кроме как ходить на голове и выступать, короче. Ушел в монастырь и не знал, чем там заняться.

— В монастыре обычно много работы же, — с сомнением отозвался Отабек, — грядки, за скотом ухаживать, еще какие-нибудь повседневные дела. Ну и молитвы, конечно.

— У него там было время. И он как раз маялся, что делать, чтобы типа молитвы были убедительнее. Ему сказали: «Делай, что умеешь, просто от всего сердца». Он пошел и начал жонглировать перед иконами. Все монахи сразу закипешили, типа, богохульство. И тогда появилась Богородица и отерла ему пот краем своего платка. От всего сердца делал потому что. Ну вот. Мы же толком ничего не умеем, кроме своего катания. Никифоров сумел не париться, красиво вышел из положения, занимается тем, что умеет. От всего сердца. А я не могу, понимаешь? Ну, то есть, мне постоянно надо, чтобы все было зашибись. А когда дохожу до этого — надо, чтобы еще более зашибись.

— Это называется перфекционизм, — Отабек пропустил его в трамвай первым, залез следом, приткнул рюкзак между собой и поручнем.

— Знаю. Он тоже не гарантирует, кстати, что результат будет сносный. Объективно сносный. Ну вот вылез я из кожи вон. И что? Если бы Фельцман не обивал пороги…

Отабек понимающе кивнул, придержал за талию, когда трамвай тряхнуло.

— Не все в мире зависит от тебя.

— Угу. Только несправедливо, когда говорят: «Не вышло — мало старался». Тут уж или так, или так. Или мы имеем право ожидать, что сделал, а — получай b, или тогда не надо всю ответственность на нас… Ну да, я знаю, что все сложно. Только если при рождении никто не выдает мануал «Жизнь для чайников», откуда нам знать, что делать? Делаю, что могу.

— По-моему, ты замечательно справляешься.

— Спасибо, — Юра облизнул губы, отвел глаза, — ты тоже.

Отабек посмотрел на табло. Сличил номер рейса с билетом. Поправил рюкзак.

Юра сунул руки в карманы, глубоко вдохнул.

— Давай. Ты опоздаешь на самолет. Тебя ждут тренировки. Попробуй только не обвешаться золотом за сезон.

— Спасибо, — он сделал шаг к накопителю, тоже глубоко вдохнул.

— Смотри мне там, — Юра сглотнул, — тренируйся хорошо. Если у нас с Фельцманом все получится, я тоже на победы претендую. Даешь рыцарский турнир на льду.

— Удачи тебе, — Отабек протянул руку.

Да он издевается. Юра, наплевав на окружающих, обнял его, царапаясь об молнию рюкзака.

— Пиши каждый день. Я тоже буду писать.

— Обязательно, — Отабек посопел ему в висок, — и Франса почитаю. Веди инстаграм, буду лайкать.

— Иди, — Юра заставил себя отстраниться, — хорошо долететь.

— Спасибо.

Если он сейчас не свалит в накопитель, придется лезть к нему в рюкзак. Юра решительно выдохнул, схватил его за ворот куртки, притянул, быстро поцеловал.

— Все. Мы иначе никогда не попрощаемся. Жду, пока напишешь, что долетел, — он отпустил и бросился бежать, закусывая губы. Он не будет реветь при Отабеке. Вообще не будет реветь. 

 

Наверное, ему тоже надо к психиатру. Юра угрюмо разминался, пытаясь настроить себя на рабочий лад. Утром они честно пытались остановиться на паре картинок. В результате переписка заняла минут двадцать. «Юра», — строго сказал Фельцман. Только после этого он отложил телефон и принялся уныло ковырять овсянку. «Яша», — внезапно произнесла Лилия с легким укором, и Юра с удвоенным энтузиазмом занялся своей порцией, надеясь, что горящие уши не видны из-под распущенных волос. Еще не хватало, чтобы эти двое ругались при нем. Ругаться они, впрочем, не стали. Ну или делали это телепатически.

Хоть не стали спрашивать ничего про Отабека. А он бы признался, что уж там. Анимированные сердечки заняли ровно два сообщения, после этого закипело обсуждение непосредственно ситуации. Погуглить Отабек, конечно, еще не успел, поэтому больше обсуждали критерии опознания переселенцев.

Ну вот совершенно не факт же, что все, кто сюда попадал, погибали. Как и не факт, что здесь был кто-то кроме Леночки Сомовой. Отабек полагал, что были, мотивировал, что одно-два перемещения — случайность, а их уже трое таких стопроцентно.

Может, он и прав, но как тогда быть уверенным, что утром тебе отвечает именно тот Отабек Алтын, с которым ты прощался вечером?

— Юри, не спи! Прекрати думать о своих ногах, иначе опять начнешь падать! — Фельцман перешел на русский. — Мила! Какого черта ты творишь?! Поставь Гошу на место, надорвешься! Витя, ты здесь работаешь или для красоты?!

Сейчас и ему достанется. Юра сосредоточенно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая вступление. Надо до блеска отточить программу. Больше, чем до блеска. Он закружился в своем углу катка, пытаясь думать исключительно о соревнованиях. Ну когда-нибудь же они будут?

Вот бы дедушка смог приехать на Чемпионат России…

Он исправно отзванивался дедушке раз в несколько дней, в перерывах писал. Кажется, тот начинал верить, что у непутевого внука все наконец-то серьезно. Радовался вроде как. Один раз точно звонил Лилии, наверняка предлагал ей денег, Юра слышал только часть реплик, засев в ванной и стараясь не шуметь. Лилия говорила с ним вежливо, тихо, но непреклонно. Хвалила Юру даже.

Неловко даже что-то откалывать. Ну эти двое совершенно не обязаны же с ним нянчиться.

После тренировки Юра проверил сообщения, отправил Отабеку медведя с ромашкой. Переклеил пластыри, хмуро пошевелил пальцами ног. Вроде как не растут больше. Не придется доставать другие коньки. Телефон тренькнул, доставив спящего тигра.

Из душа вылез кацудон, уже полностью одетый. Сел рядом.

— Ты ведь не местный?

— Немного более местный, чем ты, — буркнул Юра, убрал телефон, раскатал свежие носки.

— Я знаю тут неподалеку хорошее кафе, там подают то, что нам можно. Лилия-сэнсэй разрешит. Пойдем?

— С Витей? — недоверчиво уточнил Юра.

— Витя занят. А ты его поклонник, да? — кацудон улыбнулся.

— Нет, — Юра дернул плечом.

Помни, что ты обещал Отабеку. Точнее, себе, но в его присутствии. Надев носки, Юра добавил:

— Спасибо. Пойдем.

Наверняка он там уже бывал, только остальным откуда об этом знать? Кого они видят? Какой-то пацан из Москвы, которого приводит Фельцман и уводит Фельцман, а в промежутке он живет на льду.

Очень странный пацан, который не выказывает пиетета перед таким количеством именитых спортсменов.

— Я думал, вам, чемпионам, неинтересен какой-то непонятный новичок со стороны, — нехотя сказал он, когда Юри поставил перед ним вазочку с какой-то фигней.

— Вообще, нам Фельцман-сэнсэй строго-настрого велел тебя не дергать. Поэтому извини, если я буду бестактным. Но нам очень интересно. Ты не общался ни с кем, и поэтому мы слушались, но когда вы с Отабеком оказались друзьями…

Юра вздохнул, ковырнул нечто, оказавшееся фруктовым салатом. Интересно им, как же. Юри никогда не были интересны окружающие, если они не Виктор. Ну или Пхичит в крайнем случае.

— Я стеснялся, — соврал он, — вы чемпионы. А я никто.

— У тебя очень высокий уровень катания. Совершенно не хуже нас. Новички и «никто» так не катаются, даже юниоры далеко не все. Где ты учился?

Черт, а вот на этот вопрос он как-то идей не заготовил.

— Ну… в Москве. Это очень долгая история. Так получилось. Я собирался стать… — слово «автослесарь» он по-английски не знал, замялся, — специалистом по починке автомобилей, вот. А потом напросился к Фельцману в ученики. Он посмотрел и согласился.

Юри предъявил фирменную японскую вежливую улыбку.

— Прости, я не буду больше расспрашивать, если ты не хочешь рассказывать. Я действительно уважаю границы других людей. Только ты придумывай в следующий раз что-то другое. У тебя руки не механика. А вот ноги — фигуриста.

Блин, откуда он такой вылез? Ни хрена ж себе его Виктор надрессировал. Юра позволил волосам занавесить лицо, пробормотал:

— Извини. Это действительно очень долгая история. Я… в общем, я не хочу тебе врать. Знаешь, я спрошу у Фельцмана разрешения рассказать.

Ну или хотя бы с его помощью выработать правдоподобную версию. Юри же явно не последний, который заинтересуется.

— Спасибо, — торжественно склонил голову Юри.

Надо как-то привыкать, что это не те же самые люди. Что они могут вести себя неожиданно и непредсказуемо. Почему-то стало стыдно. Юра впихнул в себя пару ложек, натянуто улыбнулся.

— Мне нравятся твои дорожки шагов.

— Спасибо. Они мне действительно лучше всего удаются. А у тебя потрясающая растяжка. Бильман у мужчины… Я не удивлен, что Фельцман-сэнсэй согласился тебя тренировать. Он ценит балетную подготовку.

А ведь он даже не чувствовал, что во время тренировок за ним наблюдают. И который Yuri тут ничего не видит вокруг себя?

— У тебя ведь она тоже есть.

— Да, но до твоей растяжки мне далеко. Впрочем, извини, я обещал не задавать вопросов, пока ты не поговоришь с Фельцман-сэнсэем. В воскресенье у нас небольшая культурная программа. Хочешь с нами? Даже если ты видел прежде достопримечательности Санкт-Петербурга, Витя очень интересно рассказывает.

«В белых тапочках я видал ваши достопримечательности!» Юра глубоко вдохнул, помолчал.

— Да, спасибо.

По крайней мере, это намного лучше, чем сидеть и лезть на стену, поминутно проверяя сообщения.

— Тогда договорились. Мы тебе позвоним за час до выхода, успеешь собраться?

— Успею.

Ну, Игрок, смотри. Если это не цель… 

 

«Как ты?»

«Проснулся, собираюсь на тренировку. А ты как?»

«Тоже. Извини, вчера лег спать рано»

«А меня вчера Кацуки выгуливал, расспрашивал»

«Про нас?»

«Не, вообще, откуда я такой взялся. Зовет на выходных гулять с ними»

«Пойди, конечно, если у тебя тренировки нет»

«Я бы лучше с тобой пошел»

«Я бы тоже»

Юра вздохнул, отправил ему картинку с пандой, взял щетку. За стеной тихо переговаривались Фельцман с Лилией. Может, подслушать? А может, его не касается?

Собрав хвост, он вышел в гостиную.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул ему Фельцман.

Лилия расправила юбку, отвернулась к окну.

— Я хотел с вами посоветоваться, — через силу начал Юра.

— О чем? — устало спросил Фельцман.

— Ну… просто не всем можно соврать, что я самоучка. Я не знаю, что говорить, когда спрашивают. Я пока молчу, но когда-нибудь ведь невозможно будет промолчать.

Лилия посмотрела на Фельцмана как-то злорадно. Тот потер переносицу.

— Скажи, что ходил нерегулярно заниматься где-нибудь в Подмосковье. Там я тебя заметил и какое-то время натаскивал, прежде чем явить миру.

— Хорошо. А я могу сказать Кацуки правду?

— Что?! Кацуки?!

— Ну да, — Юра вспыхнул, — он меня вчера чуть не расколол! Вы знали, что он как Шерлок Холмс? По ногам чуть ли не стаж тренировок вычислил!

Лилия и Фельцман переглянулись. Опять эта телепатия. Да они могут сколько угодно трепаться про развод — вот так друг на друга только парочки смотрят.

— Кацуки хоть никому не расскажет, если я попрошу, — добавил аргумент Юра.

— Ты так хорошо его знаешь?

— Знаю.

— У вас может быть совершенно другой Кацуки. Нет. Ты никому не говоришь про параллельные миры. Еще не хватало, чтобы тебя увезли на неотложке.

— Угу, — Юра потеребил кисть скатерти, получил от Лилии по рукам, — извините.

Ну спросить-то стоило. В том, что согласовать версии было необходимо, он убедился, уже выходя на каток из раздевалки. На трибуне сидел какой-то мужик из национальной федерации. Его имени Юра так навскидку не помнил, зато в лицо знал очень хорошо. Не факт, что он тут находится ради него, но все равно стоит удавиться, но показать класс. Чтобы заметили. Чтобы убедились.

Может, это они с Лилией и обсуждали с утра? Стоит ли сообщать подопечным заранее о высоком госте?

Ха, высокие гости. Первые в его жизни, что ли? Он выступал на международных соревнованиях, и однажды ему даже пожимал руку целый президент. Юра собрался с духом и принялся думать о хорошем. Если заявить о себе, есть шанс попасть на Олимпиаду. Маленький, но есть.

Он почти не переживал. Уж из юниоров он точно сделает борщ. А чего-то более впечатляющего от него и не ждут.

Ну и пусть не ждут. А он все равно покажет!

Нельзя сказать, что отгрохать шоу вместо тренировки было легко. Уже через час выбившиеся из хвоста волосы прилипли к щекам. Юра подъехал к бортику попить, и Фельцман жестом подозвал его.

Юра нацепил чехлы, аккуратно поставил бутылку на место и вылез. Чиновник стоял рядом с Фельцманом, его рожей тоже можно было забивать гвозди, и Юра запасся самообладанием.

— Здрасте, — сказал он чиновнику.

— Здравствуй. Яков Семенович, разрешите поговорить наедине.

Фельцман молча кивнул, пошел строить подопечных. Юра вопросительно смотрел на чиновника, сложив руки за спиной.

— Не будем ходить вокруг да около. Я читал твое личное дело, но Яков Семенович за тебя ручался.

Он сделал паузу и, не дождавшись внятного ответа от Юры, продолжил:

— Твое катание мне понравилось, не буду скрывать. Надеюсь, ты достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понимать, что твоя дальнейшая судьба зависит только от тебя.

Начинается. Юра впился ногтями в собственное запястье, чтобы не разораться. Только от него, ага. Да от кого угодно сейчас его судьба зависит. От таких лощеных типов прежде всего.

— Да, понимаю, — кашлянув, сказал он.

— В виде исключения мы допустим тебя до Чемпионата России. Сумеешь отличиться — будет тебе место в сборной. Не сумеешь — не обессудь.

— Да. Я понимаю, — повторил Юра, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Ни хрена ж себе Фельцман их додавил. Еще раз кашлянув, он добавил, — спасибо.

Почему-то ощущалась не радость, а огромная усталость. Будто на него вывалили кузов щебня. Чиновник рассуждал про честь страны, Юра машинально кивал.

Неужели получится? Неужели?

Вечером он закрылся в выделенной ему комнате, растянулся на кровати, не раздеваясь. Дедушка порадуется. Отабек тоже. Они оба порадуются — по разным причинам. Кому звонить в первую очередь?

— Привет.

— Привет, — на фоне что-то шипело, гневно мяукала кошка.

— Ты жаришь яичницу с ливерной колбасой, — ностальгически определил Юра.

— Да, верно. Как у тебя дела?

— Спасибо, дедушка, нормально, тренируюсь.

— Получается? Ты справляешься там?

— Скоро посмотрим. Скоро будет Кубок России. Мне… разрешили сегодня… к соревнованиям допустили. Я очень хочу, чтобы мне достался московский этап. Тогда ты сам бы мог посмотреть. Я бы достал тебе билет. А лучшие участники Кубка попадают на Чемпионат России. Ты будешь за меня болеть?

— Конечно. Я очень рад, что ты не бездельничаешь.

Бедный дедушка. Как ему мало для радости требуется. Юра облизнул губы, шмыгнул носом.

— Спасибо.

— Ты там хорошо питаешься? Может быть, я переведу тебе денег?

— Дедушка… — обкусывать его пенсию? Никогда!

Ага, а так ты оседлал шею Лилии.

— Я уже пожил, мне много не надо…

— Дедушка, прекрати, — перебил его Юра, — я выкручусь. И как-нибудь расплачусь со всеми сам. Спасибо.

Хоть бы и правда попасть на соревнование в Москву. 

 

Юра немного полежал, прежде чем писать Отабеку. Собирался с силами.

«Ты как?»

«Ложусь спать»

«Я тебя разбудил?»

«Нет, я ждал от тебя сообщение»

Юра вздохнул, отправил картинку с обнимающимися коалами. Потом добавил:

«Кажется, Фельцману удалось чудо, они сегодня приходили»

«Кто?»

«Из федерации. Допустили к участию у взрослых»

«Здорово, удачи. Пришлешь даты этапов?»

«Обязательно!»

Он даже не сможет приехать и поболеть за Отабека на его соревнованиях. Что уж там, он и трансляцию вряд ли посмотрит. То, что они смогли увидеться, было подарком судьбы. Хотя какой судьбы. Подарком Отабека. Три дня счастья. Когда еще представится возможность? Идти рядом — неважно, куда. Разговаривать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, но все равно знать, что в любой момент тебя поймут. Что они думают об одном и том же. Это были прекрасные три дня. Но мало. И трех недель было бы мало. Вцепиться и не отпускать. Юри приехал за Виктором в Санкт-Петербург. Юра был готов податься в Казахстан. У Отабека там совсем маленькая квартира. Побывать в гостях так и не довелось, но на фотографиях Юра видел. И уже почти приехал в гости, но мистика помешала. Наверное, он бы поместился там. Пары полок хватило бы уместить пожитки. Больше всего места заняла бы кошка.

Только Отабек все равно не приглашал в этом смысле. Все равно невозможно — разве что лет через пять, а то и больше. Все это время видеться пару раз в сезон. Такое может выдержать только Отабек, который со времен лагеря до совершеннолетия раскачивался, чтобы просто подойти и познакомиться.

Познакомились вот. А теперь, считай, познакомились заново. И очень сложно жить, когда в голове один Отабек, а общаться можешь только сообщениями. И помнишь до мельчайшей детали, как бережно он к тебе прикасался — не из опасения поломать фарфоровую статуэтку, а с осторожным прощупыванием границ, внимательностью: так хорошо? Да или нет? Уважая право отказаться.

Где еще встретишь такого человека?

Когда еще, блин, его встретишь? Чтобы не додумывать интонацию в сообщениях, а просто услышать. Увидеть. Прижиматься щекой к нагретой солнцем косухе, когда мчишься по дороге. Или медленно гладить руку: кончики пальцев огрубевшие, а ладонь, которую защищает перчатка, чувствительная, если провести по линии жизни, пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются…

Так жить невозможно.

Примерно с теми же мыслями Юра собирался на прогулку в компании сладкой парочки. Лилия разрешила, не особо прислушиваясь, что именно он просит. Она сосредоточенно перебирала какие-то конверты, и Юра явно ей мешал.

Парочка ждала внизу, у почтовых ящиков. И пса с собой взяли. Никуда ж не пустят с собакой, — недовольно подумал Юра, протягивая руку. Маккачин с любопытством понюхал, завилял хвостом.

— Привет, — Виктор заулыбался так, словно увидел давнего приятеля.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Юра, который еще не решил, как вести себя с ними. Точнее, какого поведения они ожидают, все из себя заслуженные.

— У тебя нет аллергии на собак? — заботливо поинтересовался Юри.

— Нет, — Юра натянул капюшон. Маккачин ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, лизнул, преданно посмотрел. Пришлось погладить и почесать за ухом. Собакам всегда так мало надо, чтобы начать обожать. Собственно, он сам тоже оказался неприхотлив. Спасение из переулка — и все, готов тигр, бери голыми руками.

Он тоскливо плелся за сладкой парочкой, и на сей раз они не так уж и бесили. Скорее, он даже завидовал немного. Ну и пусть их штормило в процессе. Зато в этом мире они получили все, что хотели. Юри лежал в сторону мечты, его мечта сбылась.

Может, тоже лечь и лежать? Только он так не умел, пассивно отдаться на волю обстоятельств. Режим хомячка в колесе. Надо делать хоть что-нибудь. Юра вытащил из кармана телефон, сфотографировал счастливого Маккачина, отправил Отабеку. Потом подумал, запостил в инстаграм. Добавил тэги #dog #stpetersburg #maccachin. Помедлил, прежде чем отправить.

— Виктор… ээээ… Андреевич, можно…

— Юра, — со смехом перебил его Виктор, — я чувствую себя пенсионером. Не надо. Просто по имени и на «ты».

Пенсионер ты и есть. Юра изобразил смущенную улыбку, понял, что не его амплуа, потер нос.

— Спасибо. Виктор, можно я твою собаку в инстаграме выложу?

— Конечно. Меня на фото отметь, а я репостну потом.

Юра кивнул. Ну вот. Не придется хоть выдавливать из себя дистанцию, которой он не чувствовал. Даже странно. Он начал тренироваться у Фельцмана, когда Виктору было уже двадцать четыре. И гроздь золотых медалей. Но Виктор еще тогда поощрял «ты». Будучи знаменитым на весь мир. Секс-символом, принцем мужского катания. И он, одиннадцатилетний мальчишка.

Маккачин с радостным лаем убежал вперед, потом вернулся, завилял хвостом. Вечно они выгуливают его без поводка. А если он так под машину попадет или еще что? Юра взял его за ошейник, приноровился идти вровень, чтобы не дергать. Раз уж сладкая парочка потащила его пройтись, хотя он им тут явно не в кассу, надо хоть за псом присмотреть.

У родителей Отабека тоже есть пес. Юра видел фотки. Рожа семь на восемь, восемь на семь, с приветливой улыбкой, от которой пьяные трезвеют, а маньяки шарахаются. По паспорту адскую зверюгу звали какой-то километровой конструкцией, пока на прогулке окликнешь, пес до государственной границы добежит. Отабек смущенно признался, что щенка цербера они взяли совсем крошечным, поэтому мама привыкла звать его малышом, так все за ней и продолжили.

Юра был готов обниматься с адскими зверюгами и величать их Малыш, лишь бы это включало в себя присутствие самого Отабека.

Пока что приходилось довольствоваться Маккачином и сладкой парочкой. Хотя Юра был вынужден признать, что прогулка прошла приятно. Виктор действительно рассказывал интересно. А когда его заносило, Юри каким-то образом умудрялся поворачивать этот словесный поток в необходимое русло. Блин, они так изменились. Ну или в этом мире изначально такие были.

К чему еще ему надо привыкнуть?

Все-таки повезло попасть на московский этап. В Самаре Юра победил без особого труда. Фельцман вынес ему мозг, что одна победа еще ничего не значит, расслабляться нельзя. Юра и так знал. Мрачно молчал и кивал, потому что боялся заорать в голос от восторга: Москва! Ура! Дедушка сможет посмотреть!

Конечно, опозориться было никак нельзя. Фельцман мог и не напоминать. Юра чуть ли не прописался на катке. Вечерами даже не было сил толком обсуждать с Отабеком плоды раскопок. Не то, чтобы Отабека на раскопки хватало. Обменивались парой картинок, и Юра падал спать. Иногда ему казалось, что он попал в день сурка. Но цель того стоила.

«Я прилечу в Москву»

«Бек, ну нафиг, у тебя самого сезон в разгаре»

«Два дня погоды не делают»

«Бек, ну блин, опять хз сколько в дороге проведешь»

«Я выбрал такие рейсы, что все норм. В самолете высплюсь»

«Это нечестно, ты ко мне летаешь, а я к тебе нет»

«Юр, ну мы оба же знаем, почему. В следующем году будешь и ты летать. Короче, я уже взял билеты»

«Блин, я даже встретить тебя не смогу»

«Сам доберусь. Посмотрю твою произвольную, поболею за тебя, а на следующий день обратно»

«Лишние перелеты же могут на твою форму повлиять!»

Вместо ответа Отабек прислал картинку с рысью. Вот упрямый… казах. Решил — сделал. Поди, берет с собой туристический рюкзак на девяносто литров.

Рюкзак самого Юры был тощий. Коньки и костюмы отправлялись багажом, а прочие вещи можно было и дома взять.

Кажется, дедушка до конца не верил, что будет настоящее соревнование, Юра там по-настоящему выступает, продаются настоящие билеты и так далее. Фельцман довез его до дома. Дал время пообниматься с дедушкой, после этого они выгнали Юру якобы отдыхать, а сами снова засели на кухне. Наверняка будут обсуждать юридические сложности. Если он действительно сможет отобраться на Олимпиаду, потребуется дохрена бумажек, чтобы его впустили в Корею. Могут и не впустить, угу. Юра скинул кеды, лег, почесывая счастливую кошку. Непонятно, зачем его выгонять. Речь о нем все равно. Чего он о себе не знает? Ну не три годика же ему.

Урчание действовало так успокаивающе, так уютно и домашне, что глаза слипались. Юра уткнулся лицом в мягкую шерсть. Кто сказал, что кошки не привязываются к людям? Привязываются и любят еще как.

Сквозь сон он почувствовал, как из-под него вытаскивают одеяло и накрывают, но открыть глаза не смог.

Утром дедушка поехал на тренировку вместе с ним. Кошку оставили дома, а жаль, был бы полный комплект, будто не перемещался никуда. Юра даже не знал, что говорить. Что соскучился? Дедушка и так это знал.

— В воскресенье утром прилетает мой друг.

— У тебя же выступление.

— Да. Он прилетает, чтобы поболеть. В понедельник улетает. Ты разрешишь, чтобы он ночевал у нас? — этот вопрос Юра задавал не без трепета.

— Что за друг?

Вопрос был совершенно логичный. Тем труднее было на него ответить. Юра открыл перед ним дверь спорткомплекса, пропустил, потом догнал, поравнялся.

— Его зовут Отабек Алтын. Он тоже фигурист, только из Казахстана. Яков Семенович его знает, — добавил Юра на всякий случай, — это прошлогодний победитель Чемпионата Четырех Континентов. Он очень хороший. И у него техника сильная, он больше на нее упор делает, чем на хореографические компоненты. Но он все равно крутой. И немножко необщительный, но тебе понравится, наверное. Он серьезный и вежливый. Ему девятнадцать. Но его все уважают. И он тоже разбирается в кошках. У них, правда, собака, но…

— Я понял, Юрочка, — дедушка пригладил бороду, — с удовольствием познакомлюсь.

Юра покраснел, опустил голову. Кажется, он переборщил все-таки.

— Ты очень изменился.

— Да? — это прозвучало испуганно. Черт. — И… тебе не нравится, как я изменился?

— Очень нравится. Наверное, не хватало все-таки женской руки. Вон как ты расцвел у Лилии Владимировны.

Юра пробубнил что-то невнятное. К счастью, они добрались до места, и можно было сбежать в раздевалку. Изменился. Да, изменился. Страшно представить, что думает дедушка там, в его родном мире. Как справляется.

Удар там всех хватил, наверное.

Короткую программу Юра откатал совершенно на автомате. Устал переживать. Гоши здесь не было, ему достались другие этапы. Виктор, наверное, дрессирует его сейчас. Или не дрессирует, а зажигают втроем с Милой под безуспешные попытки Юри превратить цирк обратно в тренировку. Неважно, впрочем. Раз уж Фельцман доверил замещать себя на эти несколько дней, ему виднее.

Все мысли вертелись вокруг произвольной. Как она понравится дедушке? Тот похвалил короткую. Другой реакции Юра, впрочем, не ожидал. Правда, подозревал, что дедушка рад самому факту, что Юра что-то там вообще на льду делает, и люди хлопают. Вот так растишь внука, а он тебе сюрпризы подкидывает.

И еще приедет Отабек. Приедет. Живой и настоящий. Будет смотреть. Сядет рядом с дедушкой и серьезно уставится на лед. Охренеть можно. Круче золота Гран При. И крикнет «давай», подавшись вперед резко, так, что прядь по лбу мазнет.

Он подходил в компании дедушки к спорткомплексу, когда услышал за спиной негромкое «Юра». Успел, успел! Иначе так бы и разошлись — Юра в служебные помещения, Отабек на трибуну, увиделись бы только после выступлений.

— Привет! — конечно, виснуть друг на друге при всех было нельзя. Они пожали руки. Юра вцепился так, что пальцы побелели. Отабек быстро погладил запястье.

Совершенно реальный Отабек, который прилетел, с ума сойти! Теперь можно катать для него. Выйти на лед и вкладывать эмоции. Отабек упоминал, что ему нравится эта программа. Отлично, пусть смотрит и болеет. Он будет смотреть! А вечером они смогут обсудить устно! Не щуриться слипающимися глазами, набирая сообщение, а говорить.

Юра торопливо познакомил их с дедушкой и убежал за Фельцманом. Во-первых, было пора. А во-вторых, он не знал, что толком говорить, хотелось совсем не говорить, хотелось прикасаться, целовать, пытаться телепатически передать обуревающие чувства. Он потер щеки, глотнул воды. Юра, успокойся. Сосредоточься. Хватит мысленно орать.

Фельцман хмуро смотрел, пока он разминался, прыгал, гнулся и разогревался. Не по себе как-то.

— Что случилось, Яков Семенович? — не выдержал Юра после очередного мрачного взгляда.

— Нет, Юра, ничего. Продолжай в том же духе, — Фельцман отвернулся, но это помогло мало. Какого хрена? Вот дурацкая манера: всем видом показывать, что вокруг конец света, но молчать.

Лилия бы сходу просекла, что за фигня. Только Лилия осталась в Питере. Даже косичку пришлось самому плести.

И пусть. Значит, она уверена, что он справится. Перед отъездом даже обняла. Редко за ней водятся телячьи нежности. Допинг прямо. Блин, с каких пор он стал трепетать от объятий Лилии? Юра сел на шпагат, потянулся к носку одной ноги, потом другой. Они все так хорошо к нему относятся — почему? Ну что он такого делает? Очередной чит-код от Игрока?

Хватит маяться фигней. Он встряхнулся. Выступление. Надо думать о нем.

До боли знакомая музыка, отшлифованная до блеска программа… Юра постарался подойти к ней не как к рутине. За полгода он умудрился набрать дофига нового опыта. Это просто не может быть то же самое выступление. Не стоял же он на месте, развивался.

Любишь ты эту программу или нет — она твоя. Нотный стан — алые росчерки — кровь от стертых ног. Кружки нот — набитые падениями синяки. «Давай» — как нажатие на кнопку «старт». Юра выкладывался, как мог. Это должно быть лучшее выступление в его жизни. Чтобы следующее было еще лучше. Потому что нельзя иначе. Победы только так зарабатываются.

Отзвучали последние такты. Зал взревел, засвистел, поднимаясь. Юра добросовестно поклонился и медленно поехал к бортику. В глазах плыло, ноги дрожали. Прическа, конечно, растрепалась, он сдул прилипший к губе волосок, облизнулся, почувствовав соль.

— Молодец, — сдержанно похвалил Фельцман, подал чехлы. Юра кивнул, тяжело дыша — говорить было трудно.

На диванчик он рухнул кулем, опустил лицо в ладони, пытаясь прийти в себя. Надо было выпрямиться и посмотреть на оценки.

Оценки.

Юра перевел взгляд с монитора на каменное лицо Фельцмана. Потом обратно.

— Вот суки, — вырвалось у него, — бля, это называется «все зависит от тебя»? Да ну нахуй.

Фельцман даже не стал делать ему замечание за мат.

Баллы ему поставили по нижней границе возможного. Хрен тебе, а не Кубок Москвы, Юрочка.

Переодевался он в молчании. Дедушка с Отабеком уже ждали его у служебного входа. Блин, дедушка даже не поймет, почему он не рад второму месту.

Фельцман, святой человек, не стал докапываться. Коротко пожал плечо, напомнил про самолет завтра и ушел. Юра нахохлился, поправляя сумку. Хотелось рыдать. Ну да, логически понятно, что Московская и Питерская Федерации могут быть в контрах, что пацану со стороны не захотят так легко отдавать победу. Но блин! Куда еще лучше? Из кожи выпрыгнуть?

Отабек какое-то время шел рядом, потом негромко заговорил:

— Знаешь, почему мне нравится эта твоя программа? Я вспоминаю выражение «огнем и мечом». Этот твой костюм, с алыми вставками — они как языки пламени. И ты сам в нем — как клинок, прямой и острый, уверенный, смертоносный.

— Спасибо, — Юра сглотнул.

Да. Отабек понимает. Его самого в прошлом году на Финале Гран При прокатили с медалью вообще.

— На Чемпионат России я все равно прохожу, — встряхнувшись, заявил он, — ну так я все-таки возьму в качестве короткой Madness! Они хотели шок — они получат.

 

Дальнейший вечер отчасти компенсировал желание бросить к хренам собачьим фигурное катание и свалить в хоккей. А что, там сколько забил, столько забил, и никого не интересует, под каким углом ты клюшкой замахивался. Юра помог дедушке накрыть на стол и забился в угол, уселся на стул, поджав под себя ноги, натянул на влажные после душа волосы капюшон домашней растянутой толстовки. К счастью, дедушка с Отабеком вполне успешно общались и без его участия. Юра решил, что лучше помолчать, а то испортит еще момент.

Отабек на дедушкиной кухне. Серьезный и вежливый, все как Юра обещал. И еще офигенное самообладание у него. Волнуется же наверняка. Считай, знакомство с родителями. Дедушка — еще круче, чем родители. Юра, по крайней мере, волновался. У него не было ни тени сомнения, что Отабек дедушке понравится, но блин, непринужденная беседа — а вдруг он как-то спалится про параллельный мир?

Общались, правда, большей частью про гонки. Отабек честно признался, что из-за плотного расписания тренировок особо следить за сезоном не успевает, но старается хотя бы основные новости читать. Офигеть, кто бы знал. Дедушка выдал длинную речь о ралли, потом долго обсуждали шансы Даниила Квята. Юра даже не знал, кто это. Тихо кусал рукав от восторга. Когда перешли на сетования о судьбе Алешина, Отабек зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью. Дедушка тут же спохватился и отправил их спать.

Против этого Юра совершенно не возражал. Слушать их разговор было прекрасно, но и остаться наедине тоже очень хотелось.

— Бек, — тихо сказал он, закрыв дверь. Подошел, обнял, уткнулся носом в плечо. Неужели. Ну и какой сон. Жалко тратить ночь на какой-то там сон.

Отабек погладил его по волосам, по спине, тихо подышал в висок. Надо было отцепиться и пойти разложить диван, чтобы обоим места хватило. Но еще минуточку, еще хоть немного.

Воображал себе какую-то лютую страсть ураганом, кривился на розовых зефирных единорогов сладкой парочки. А сам обнял и не может отпустить. И что сказать, не знает.

— Ты устал, — усилием воли он все-таки отступил, посмотрел Отабеку в глаза, — дать тебе что-нибудь? Полотенце? Мыло?

— Спасибо, все есть.

— Я тогда тебя жду.

Диван жалобно скрипнул, потом поддался и раздвинулся. Юра перестелил простынку, вытащил второе одеяло. Для себя запихнул в наволочку старого плюшевого медведя, потом стянул толстовку, добавил для мягкости, подушку передвинул на другую сторону русско-казахской границы. Забрался под одеяло, пролистал ленту инстаграма.

Мила вовсю постила селфи с хоккеистами. Нет, не уйдет он из фигурного катания. Плечи у них — во. Ему качаться и качаться до такой формы. В «Котофейне» пристроили очередного котика, выкладывали фотографии счастливой владелицы с гордым питомцем. Круто. Вот так находят друг друга. Судьба. Отабек, оказывается, заснял его на льду, добавил кучу тэгов. Хороший кадр вышел, не смазанный, хотя издалека фотографировал. Юра перепостил себе. Пусть будет.

Отабек прошел в комнату тихо, бесшумно закрыл дверь. Юра подвинулся, приглашающе отогнул край одеяла. Почему-то было немного страшно.

— Выключаю свет?

— Ага, — Юра выставил будильник, убрал телефон, ввинтился под одеяло с головой.

Щелчок выключателя. Отабек улегся рядом, вытянулся как по стойке смирно. Юра заставил себя дышать ровно. Придвинулся, нащупал край майки и заполз под нее ладонью.

— Твой дедушка за стеной, — шепнул Отабек в самое ухо.

Юра вспыхнул, быстро отвернулся, натянул одеяло на голову.

— И что, прикоснуться даже нельзя? — тихо, но яростно ответил он. — Рентгеновского зрения дедушке не завезли!

Вздох за спиной. Шелест одеяла.

— Я за тебя переживаю, — Отабек погладил между лопаток, потом обхватил поперек живота, прижал к себе.

— Не надо за меня переживать, я сам за себя могу попереживать!

Отабек вздохнул, отвел его волосы назад, коснулся губами за ухом, поцеловал плечо. Юра замер. Ну вот. Просто обниматься — «дедушка за стеной». А сам начинает…

— Ты все равно герой, — Отабек развернул его к себе, погладил по щеке, — все, кто разбирается, отлично видели, как ты на самом деле катал, и кто тут победитель.

— Они думают, я утрусь? Я заставлю их признать мой уровень. Если они думают, что Плисецкий забьется в угол и будет молча обтекать, они ошибаются. Ничего, я не первый, кого своя же федерация не любит. Хотят войны — будет война.

— Они не знают, с кем связались. С настоящим воином, — Отабек невесомо провел кончиками пальцев по его шее, приподнялся на локте, чтобы поцеловать.

Юра закрыл глаза, расслабившись. Как у него все время получалось находить правильные слова? Такое замечательное завершение такого идиотского дня. И пружина внутри словно распрямляется, мурашки по коже от схлынувшего напряжения. Еще один момент в копилку воспоминаний, которые перебираешь, когда совсем плохо и беспросветно. Не все можно решить словами.

— Я так рад, что ты прилетел. Но все равно не срывайся больше. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя показатели ухудшились. Ты говоришь, что переживаешь за меня. Я за тебя тоже.

— Спасибо, — Отабек укутал одним одеялом обоих, устало выдохнул в макушку, — спать? Ты так выложился сегодня.

Юра поерзал, устраивая левую руку так, чтобы не затекала, правой обнял, забравшись все-таки пальцами под майку, и кивнул.

Почему люди не изобретут телепорт или хотя бы хроноворот?

Возвращаться к тренировкам почему-то оказалось сложно. Сложно не физически. Юра не мог избавиться от мысли, что даже в самом безупречном исполнении судьи найдут, к чему придраться. Просто потому что он не киборг, и никто не идеален, придраться при желании можно всегда.

Эти мысли ужасно мешали. Упав в третий раз за час, он выматерился и поехал попить.

— О чем ты только думаешь, — напустилась на него Лилия, — решил, что путевка на Чемпионат России есть, и можно перестать бороться?

Юра вытер лицо, перевязал хвост и только после этого ответил, адресуясь к обоим.

— Я хочу бороться. Я хочу исполнять на Чемпионате Madness.

— Что? Даже не думай, — отрезал Фельцман.

Как чувствовал, блин.

— Яков Семенович, почему нет? Они же так уверены, что я — асоциальная личность. Ну так пусть получат по полной.

— Юра, ты представляешь себе последствия?

— Для вас? Вы заслуженный тренер, и вас не тронут. Да и в чем вас можно обвинить? Вы…

— Да при чем тут я, — сердито перебил его Фельцман, — ты о своей карьере подумай. Из-за подростковой гордыни ставить крест на своих отношениях с Федерацией! Одно дело — открытое первенство, где требовалось просто заявить о себе. Другое — такой откровенный плевок в лицо на национальном Чемпионате. Ты осознаешь, чего хочешь?

Юра облизнул губы. Он вполне осознавал.

— А что мне терять? Яков Семенович, вы же понимаете, что я понимаю, что оценки были несправедливые. Я ни разу не ошибся за программу. Я прыгнул два квада и еще один в комбинации. Усложнил все элементы, какие мог. И только не говорите, что им не хватало прочувствованности какой-нибудь там. Нет, они тупо хотели ткнуть меня носом в мое место, как они себе его представляют. Только мое место не там. Если они захотят придраться на Чемпионате — они придерутся, даже если я буду исполнять танец маленьких утят.

— Юра, — непривычно мягко ответил Фельцман, — если ты сейчас дашь им понять, что не согласен с их решением и готов к войне — никогда ты из этой битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть не выйдешь. Так и будешь каждое соревнование — как Русалочка, до крови, до полусмерти там, где другие просто выйдут, расслабленно откатают и уйдут.

— Яша, — негромко сказала Лилия, на мгновение накрыла его лежащую на бортике ладонь своей.

Юра отвел глаза. Ну тем более. Он понятия не имел, из-за чего были терки с Федерацией у самого Фельцмана, но тот, поди, не сидел, обтекая. Воевал.

— Спорт — это всегда битва не на жизнь, а на смерть. И я перестану себя уважать, если сдамся. Вам вообще нужен такой ученик, который готов при первых же трудностях сдаться?

Фельцман помолчал, переглянулся с Лилией.

— Иди, тренируйся, Юра. Я подумаю. 

 

Юра благоразумно не совался в гостиную, пока Фельцман с Лилией там шушукались. Шальной пулей заденет еще. Растянулся на кровати, задрал ноющие ноги на стену. Хрен разберешь, почему болят. Устал? Растет? Просто несправедливость в жизни?

Он разблокировал телефон, нашел картинку с пандой у водопада, отправил.

В ответ пришел внезапно рисунок мелом на черном фоне — лебедь.

«Порвал шаблон. Не разбудил?»

«Не»

«Чем ты занимаешься?» — Юра перевернулся на живот, смущенно покусал губу. После того, как он отправил сообщение, оно тут же показалось ему неприличным.

«Туплю в компьютер»

«Ты ложись пораньше. У вас же ночь уже там. Тебе рано вставать на тренировку»

«Спасибо, Юр. Уже ложусь»

Юра вцепился в подушку, вжался в нее лицом. Ну что такого в этой фразе! Почему размазала всего?! Он свернулся клубочком, подтянув колени к подбородку. Скоро Финал Гран При. Фельцман везет туда Милу, Виктор сопровождает Юри. А он останется сам по себе. Ну, то есть, Лилия тоже будет, но он за бортом.

Ничего, пережил же как-то этапы, когда Фельцмана не было.

Фельцмана не было — был Виктор. В этом году не совпали по жеребьевке как-то, и Виктор не давал ему лениться. Впрочем, Юра и не собирался. Всех порвать! Через собственную голову прыгнуть, но всех порвать!

Хлопнула входная дверь. Юра вздохнул, сел на кровати, наспех перевязал хвост. Лилия сейчас вспомнит о его существовании.

— Юра! Ужинать!

Он сунул ноги в тапки и выбрался из бомбоубежища. Лилия злой не выглядела, скорее, задумчивой. Юра помог принести тарелки, заварил чай. Она вообще как-то неожиданно выступила его союзницей в борьбе за эпатаж. Конечно, программу пришлось основательно перекроить для соревновательного стандарта, с технической точки зрения она имела мало общего с тем, что он исполнял в Барселоне. Но все равно…

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы из-за меня ссорились, — сформулировал он, наконец.

— Мы не ссоримся, не беспокойся.

Юра сел, взял ложку, уныло посмотрел в тарелку. Если это называется «не ссоримся», он — тайский хомячок.

— Почему вы меня поддержали? Вам же не нравится эта программа, вы и на первенстве тогда были против.

Лилия посмотрела на него как-то сочувственно.

— Потому что в исполнении должно быть хоть что-то, помимо агрессии.

Юра непонимающе поднял голову. Его цель была как раз обратная. И каким образом Лилия собиралась добиваться дополнительных чувств от панк-рока?

— Так я это… Чего-то другого как раз не вижу.

— Генерал Ромео Плисецкий, — вздохнула Лилия, — ударный отряд из одного человека. Кто, ты говоришь, ставил тебе эту программу?

Юра отвел взгляд, плотно сжал губы. О чем она? В кармане коротко прожужжал телефон. Сообщение. К горлу внезапно подкатил комок. Да что они все понимают?

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Я достаточно пожила на этом свете, чтобы видеть. Особенно когда человек не скрывает. Эта твоя программа — для одного человека. И нужна особая смелость, чтобы выйти на лед перед судьями и продемонстрировать им, что безразлично их мнение, безразличны оценки, безразличны устои и ожидания. Что важно мнение только одного человека, даже если он в данный момент далеко. Особая смелость, которая свойственна только юности.

Дальше сжиматься было некуда. Юра задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза, но по щеке все равно прокатилась мерзкая капля. Соседний стул скрипнул, на его плечи опустились ладони.

— Невозможно жить одним желанием всех разорвать в клочья. Ничего постыдного в других желаниях нет, — спокойно сказала Лилия за спиной, — иначе рано или поздно наступает истощение. Внутренний огонь надо чем-то питать. Я рада, что ты нашел такой источник. Нам с Яковом Семеновичем было бы несколько затруднительно искать его для тебя. Ты отлично справляешься, Юра.

Это не Лилия. Ее подменили. Ударили по голове в подъезде, закинули в параллельную реальность, а вместо нее прислали другую.

— Спасибо, — он судорожно вдохнул, быстро вытер лицо рукавом и получил легкий подзатыльник.

Может, и не подменили.

— Салфетку возьми, — Лилия подала ему пачку, вернулась на свой стул, прямая, спокойная, словно разговора только что не было.

Юра кивнул, высморкался, сбегал выбросить использованную салфетку в ведро. Успокоился к тому времени, как вернулся за стол. Вот повезло же. Невозмутимая такая, рассуждает о внутреннем огне. Ни слова о том, что он мелкий, ни слова о личности этого самого «одного человека» — ничего, кроме поддержки.

Мощная тетка. Не зря он пообещал ей душу продать.

Отабек, судя по всему, тонул в тренировках. Юра очень хотел поделиться и разговором с Лилией, и деталями, которые они изменили в программе, и еще миллионом мелочей, но мешать было нельзя.

Собственно, он и сам не особо успевал думать о чем-то, кроме катания. Чемпионат России давно поставил срубы в его голове, пустил тусоваться медведей с балалайками, цыган на коньках, снегурочек со смоки-айз и прочую ерунду. Лилия заваривала ему чай с ромашкой и мелиссой. Дедушка давал кошке поурчать в трубку. Юра чувствовал себя двоечником, с которым занимается вся школа во главе с директором, а он не может сложить один и один.

Финал Гран При давил на него чугунной плитой. Он мало того, что не едет участвовать — еще и не может поехать поболеть за Отабека. Ужасно хреново и несправедливо. Отабек ему написал, конечно, что не обижен, блаблабла, понимает, что у Юры нет возможности. Юра написал в ответ целую речь, но стер. Отправил картинку с лежащими в обнимку щенками корги. Добавил подпись: «Поруби там всех на бешбармак».

Страдающий Гоша катался тенью отца Гамлета. Без Милы и Юри лед действительно казался каким-то пустым. Юра приветственно махнул ему рукой и поехал разминаться, стараясь не смотреть на Лилию за бортиком. Они расстались с Фельцманом очень даже хорошо. Даже поцеловались, пока думали, что Юра на кухне и не видит. Год назад он бы подумал: «Неприлично в их возрасте как-то». Ну, а что? Сладкой парочке можно тискаться, а им нельзя? Нечестно! Они будут позаслуженнее сладкой парочки!

Ну и хорошо, что не передрались из-за его короткой.

— Юра, что ты делаешь завтра утром? — неожиданно спросил его Гоша, когда оба в изнеможении пили минералку в перерыве.

— А что? — Юра напрягся. У него были вполне определенные планы: ловить трансляцию через вай-фай и болеть.

— Да все свалили, мне скучно, тебе, наверное, тоже. Составишь компанию, поболеем за наших вместе? Юри, конечно, не совсем наш. Но наш, — с гордостью объявил Гоша.

Юра смотрел на него, не моргая. Скучно ему точно не было, но болеть в чьей-то компании значило не лезть на стену.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он, наконец, — было бы круто. 

 

Юра хрустнул чипсиной и с мрачным удовлетворением подумал о десяти годах расстрела в колонии строгого режима, которые учинит ему Лилия.

Или не учинит.

— Сделать тебе чай? — с сомнением спросил Гоша. Сам он планировал пить пиво. Сдавать его тренерам Юра не собирался ни в коем случае, даже без чая.

И вообще счастье существует. Телевизор, чипсы и удобное кресло — за такое вообще можно и в рабство ненадолго продаться. Жаль, у Гоши нет кошки.

Собака есть, правда. Напрокат. Маккачин положил морду на подлокотник и красноречиво облизнулся, глядя на шуршащий пакетик.

— Спасибо, не надо чай, я норм, — заверил Юра и погладил пуделиную морду. Фиг тебе, а не вредная еда. В третий раз Юри такого саботажа не перенесет.

Маккачин разочарованно причмокнул, лег в ногах, вздохнул. Держись, псина. Сейчас поболеем за твоих хозяев.

Только сначала за Отабека.

Поглядывая одним глазом в телевизор, Юра отстучал сообщение:

«Ты там покромсай их всех соломкой! Я за тебя болею! Пусть содрогнутся! Каток — для суровых и крепких! Пусть знают, кому тут дань платить! Ты будешь прыгать выше всех! За тобой Байконур!»

Когда речь вылезла за пределы одного экрана, он решил все-таки отправить. А то Отабек до показательных это читать будет. Поерзал и послал Юри сообщение с одним словом: «удачи».

Телефон зажужжал, доставив сразу два ответа: «thnx» от Юри и «я постараюсь» от Отабека.

Постарается он. Пусть не старается, а делает.

Юри выступал первым. Исполнял «Агапэ». Юра приготовился беситься, но быстро увлёкся. Блин, ну и пусть он хреново прыгает, зато в остальном выкладывается. Хвала его японским богам, обошлись без старого костюма Виктора, заказали для Юри новый. Тоже белый, с едва заметным градиентом в голубой книзу. Типа, небо и облака. Волосы не стали зализывать лаком, и вот это отросшее гнездо сейчас каким-то образом даже выглядело живописно. Вроде бы хореография та же, но исполняет совсем по-другому. Не так, как Юра в прошлом году. Ну, было бы странно если бы глубоко замужний Юри изображал из себя невинного подростка. Скорее, это было почти лишенное эротизма обожание. «Я буду любить тебя всегда». Классный ответ на «будь со мной вечно». За сотню выберется, пожалуй.

Блин, никто даже не оценит весь юмор ситуации!

Юра отправил в рот еще одну чипсину. Следом выступал Джакометти. Он уже объявил, что после этого сезона вешает коньки на гвоздь. Терять ему было нечего, поэтому катался расслабленно и явно тащился от этого. Даже не особо порнушно. Чисто прыгнул фирменный лутц, но в целом больше делал упор на компоненты. Интересно, чем он на пенсии займется. Кошек разводить будет? Выпустит линию одежды «Я у мамы выравниватель кардиограммы»? От Джакометти чего угодно можно ожидать.

Выступление Леруа он смотрел особенно внимательно. Юра мог сколько угодно недолюбливать Леруа, но все же на этом соревновании именно он был главным соперником Отабека. Стиль примерно одинаковый. И на сей раз Леруа свою короткую не провафлил. Очень четко откатал. Каскад пулеметной очередью просто.

Отабек опережал его на какие-то сотые доли балла.

Но все-таки опережал! Ну конечно, с этим его суровым настроем, напором, энергичностью! Вот кто прошел огнем и мечом! Конечно, в произвольной все может еще тысячу раз поменяться, но почему бы сейчас не порадоваться-то? Юра отправил ему картинку с большим букетом цветов. Приписал «давай в ПП так же». Потом стер. Отдельно пожелает.

Ответ пришел, когда он уже летел на тренировку, счастливый как никто. Картинка с мультяшным тигром на коньках.

Лилия недоверчиво усмехнулась, заметив, как он фонтанирует счастьем, но комментировать не стала. Только покрикивала из-за бортика не хуже Фельцмана. Юра был не против. Несмотря на то, что пролетел мимо половины соревнований — хотя нет, благодаря тому, что пролетел, мог спокойно желать Отабеку получить золото.

Если попадет на Олимпиаду, обоим будет уже сложнее…

Произвольную одиночников Юра смотрел в компании Лилии. Мила накануне взяла серебро, Лилия заметно радовалась — непонятно, за кого: за Милу иди за Фельцмана. Но сам факт!

Чипсов на сей раз не завезли, пуделей тоже. Юра сидел на стуле, не зная, куда девать руки от волнения. Потом перевернул его, оседлал, поставил локти на спинку, обхватил голову, нервно дергая себя за волосы.

— Юра. Сейчас ромашку отправлю пить.

— Извините, — буркнул он, сложил руки, поставил на них подбородок.

На экране мелькал Гуанхонг. Прикольно, но ничего особенного. Средняя программа. Вроде как и выполняет все элементы, но не зашибись. Пятое или шестое место будет, если сейчас никто не начнет сходу падать.

— Сейчас начнется мясорубка, — пробормотал он, когда на лед вышел Юри.

Блин, как ему удается? Юра, конечно, видел его произвольную. На одном катке тренировались, в конце концов. Но по телевизору было совсем другое ощущение. Самурай вышел. Сегун. Повел войско в бой с заведомо превосходящим численностью противником. Умереть — но не сдаться. Пиздец, какая мода на воинские доблести пошла. Ударные нарастали — войско, судя по всему, гибло, и полководец сражался наравне со всеми. Офигеть, как его растаращило, аж по крупному плану видно, интересно, что ему Виктор такое сказал мотивирующее. А, блин, рухнул. Юра разочарованно застонал, снова вцепившись в волосы. Вроде докрутил и дальше поехал чисто. Ну все равно штраф будет. Ну зашибись, не может не упасть, что ли? Мда, вот один и выбыл из ледового побоища.

Лучше бы никто больше не ошибался. Так победа Отабека будет честнее, — решил для себя Юра, поерзал на стуле. Джакометти катал произвольную под какую-то сопливую попсу. Выкладывался так, что на крупных планах были видны прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Чего это он? Тренер выдал люлей за расслабленное исполнение короткой? Да ладно, неплохо же было. После финала не сразу смог выпрямиться, хватал ртом воздух. Ээээ, кому-то точно пора на пенсию. Баллы зато высокие. Леруа и Отабеку придется выше головы прыгать. Хотя у них благодаря короткой отрыв. Юра нервно закусил палец. Ну как же трудно сидеть и смотреть, когда не можешь повлиять!

— Принести вам что-нибудь? — подорвался он, когда на лед вышел Леруа. Сил не было сидеть и смотреть.

— Не надо. Ты бы не отвлекался. Тебе с ним, если все удачно сложится, на Олимпиаде соперничать, — сухо сказала Лилия, не отводя взгляда от экрана.

— Угу, — буркнул Юра, снова сел. Слабовато вращение, деревянный он какой-то. Плохо размялся? Да ну. У него мама с папой тренеры, они круглосуточно отслеживают, небось. Леруа исполнил каскад, и Юра снял обвинения в деревянности. Ну мало ли, задница зачесалась, может. Сейчас как бахнет SB…

Героический Отабек выходил на лед совершенно невозмутимо. Посмотрел в камеру, быстро подмигнул и снова посерьезнел. Юра почувствовал, что расплывается в глупой сиропной улыбке. Спасибо ему. Понимает, что люди за него волнуются. Такое сообщение «я норм, всех покромсаю как обещал».

Охрененное умение: пофиг на всех, делаю так, как запланировал. Отабек печатал дорожку шагов как неумолимое войско завоевателя. И еще ему жутко идет этот костюм. Бил ногами тренера, что ли? Как ему удалось отстоять нормальный узор, без перегруженности шитьем и прочими глупостями? Отабек отточенно прыгнул лутц, и Юра подскочил на стуле. Молодец! Ну, давай же, давай…

Отабек дал. Тройной аксель-тройной тулуп. Юра закусил спинку стула, получил легкий подзатыльник от Лилии и опомнился, снова выпрямился. Комбинированное вращение. Скорость, что надо! Отабек остановился в эффектной позе и замер, прикрыв глаза.

Вокруг сыпались мишки.

— Вы это видели? — восхищенно спросил Юра.

— Видела. Я тоже тут сижу, — Лилия скрестила руки на груди, чуть нахмурилась.

Юра быстро отправил заготовленную кучу смайликов. Ну и пусть он увидит позже, все равно надо отправить. Что бы ни решили сейчас судьи — он крут!

— Будем ориентироваться на Леруа как планку? — со вздохом спросила Лилия, глядя на цифру «2» рядом с баллами.

Юра помолчал, переваривая результаты.

— Нет. Еще чего не хватало. На самого себя. Весь свой максимум.

Чемпионат России проходил в Санкт-Петербурге. Ну и хорошо, решил Юра, не тащиться через полстраны. Жаль, что не в Москве, конечно. Но так тоже сойдет.

Дедушка звонил накануне, желал удачи. Юра не выдержал, проговорили полчаса о какой-то ерунде. Юра взахлеб рассказывал про тренировки, о том, как Юри с Виктором его выгуливают, как Мила незло подкалывает, какие Лилия с Фельцманом профессионалы. Дедушка передавал привет от Ирины Дмитриевны, сказал, что она тоже собирается смотреть. Пусть смотрит. Юре было не жалко. Вот шок у тетки-то будет.

Отабек, конечно, тоже написал. Вполне в своем духе. Юра долго смотрел на сообщение и даже не знал, что ответить.

«Я подумал, что madness очень тебе подходит и очень сочетается с другими твоими программами. Ты же читал о священном боевом безумии берсерков? Они входили в особое состояние и поэтому дрались неистово, не чувствовали боли. Враги в страхе бежали»

«Ты охуенный!» — написал в итоге Юра.

Лилия с лицом святой великомученицы накрасила ему глаза. Фельцман с лицом «сгорел сарай — гори и хата» выдал последние инструкции перед выходом на лед.

Погнали.

Без очков и пиджака пришлось обойтись — посторонние предметы на льду. Юра смирился. Вот так, значит? Ну и пусть! Ну и так справится!

Он провел по бедру, глянул через плечо, вскинул голову, рванул с места. Пускай смотрят. Смотреть — можно. Завидовать тоже можно. Адреналин ударил от души, и в прыжке он взлетел, не чувствуя веса. Приземлился, крутнулся, вновь огладив себя. Вращение, еще прыжок, все — не сбавляя темпа, резко, агрессивно, уверенно. Тройной аксель — он поднял обе руки, едва приземлил, но все-таки выехал успешно. Съели? Отабек смотрит там в своем Казахстане. Юра послал воздушный поцелуй и принялся за вращение со сменой ноги. Утритесь там, это не мое безумие, это вы можете сходить с ума, решая, какие баллы поставить. И какие баллы после этого ставить заинькам-паинькам, которые выступают под унылую классику. Пле-вать! Вы все равно вынуждены смотреть, отвернуться не можете, ну так смотрите!

Он вскинул руки, резко выбросил их вперед, словно стреляя, и замер. Композиция закончилась, но в ушах звенело, стучало от возбуждения. С трибун что-то кричали, люди начали вставать, рядом с ним приземлился цветок в целлофановой упаковке. Юра подобрал его, сделал вид, что облизал — медленно, чтобы успели заметить. Отсалютовал и поехал к бортику.

Лилия молча набросила на его плечи олимпийку, коротко обняла. Юра сглотнул, все еще тяжело дыша, благодарно кивнул обоим, нацепил чехлы. Фельцман похлопал по спине — тоже молча. Так и прошли в kiss’n’cry, ни словом не перекинувшись. Юра зло улыбнулся в камеру. Рефлекторно чуть не показал сердечко, но в последний момент передумал, вскинул руку в «козе».

Эйфория потихоньку улетучивалась.

Нет, все равно он был прав. В любом случае. Юра бросил взгляд на табло. Ну что они там, блин, ковыряются? Знакомые цифры ищут? Забыли, что их там другие фигуристы дожидаются?

Зал взревел, засвистел. Рука Фельцмана больно сжала плечо. Девяносто восемь баллов! Ха! Съели, суки?! Он оскалился, быстро провел ладонями к вискам, размазывая макияж. Ваша очередь теперь обтекать!

— Молодец, — тихо сказала Лилия.

— Теперь тебе придется каждый раз заново доказывать свой уровень, — мрачно сообщил Фельцман.

— Как будто мне его в другой ситуации не пришлось бы доказывать. Мы тут за этим и собрались, — Юра поднялся, — и я докажу. Не сомневайтесь. 

 

«Я смотрел»

Юра перечитал эти два слова в очередной раз. Отложил телефон, залез под душ. Вода сначала стекала черная. Сейчас он будет похож на панду. Юра выдавил на мочалку одолженного Милой средства для снятия макияжа, потер лицо. Какое-то опустошение, а ведь еще произвольная впереди.

Все в порядке. Вы видели панк-рок и охренели. Теперь охреневайте от примы-балерины. Да, еще и не такое умеем. Конечно, «Аллегро Апассионато» судьи и так видели — на этапах. Но контраст не оценить не могут.

Расслабляться нельзя. Он обязан попасть на Олимпиаду. Гоша расцвел, конечно, когда на него перестало давить всеобщее мнение «ты второй после Никифорова». Но Юра вполне считал себя способным стать новым первым номером, хотя и не говорил об этом вслух. Кому говорить? Отабек и так знает, кто в сборной первый номер, а всем прочим надо делом доказывать, а не языком плескать.

«Спасибо»

Что еще ему ответишь? Наверное, так же на стуле подпрыгивал. Болел. Волновался. Может, даже уловил адресное послание.

Он позарез должен попасть на Олимпиаду.

В день произвольной одиночников Фельцман не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг. Чуть ли не в туалете у кабинки караулил. Когда в служебную зону приперлись чиновники из Федерации, тянул время, пока не подоспела Лилия.

Юра открыл было рот, чтобы резко поинтересоваться, что за муть происходит. Облизнулся и промолчал. И так понятно. Дуют на воду. Бедный Гоша неприкаянно сидел на скамейке в перерывах между разминками, переписывался с кем-то. С бабой очередной, видимо. В короткой он выступал под какой-то нью-эйдж, шел пока четвертым.

Юра сел рядом, поболтал ногой. Лилия бросила на него взгляд, пошла куда-то, доставая на ходу мобильный из сумочки.

— Ну как? — бестолково спросил он.

— Да так, — вздохнул Гоша.

— Да дура она, — уверенно заявил Юра, мельком заметив сердечки в названии контакта.

Гоша поднял голову, удивленно посмотрел на него.

— В каком смысле?

— Че не пришла. Поболела бы. Тебе было бы проще. Все легче выступать, когда тебе кто-то кричит «давай!».

— Она не… Неважно, — оборвал сам себя Гоша, — ты-то сам как?

— А что я? Я нормально. Спасибо, — добавил Юра.

— Да не за что. Ребята делают ставки, что еще ты выкинешь.

— Ничего не выкину. Выпрыгну из штанов, чтобы Фельцман с Лилией одобрили.

— Мнение судей тебя уже не волнует? — хмыкнул Гоша.

Юра пожал плечами. В объективность судей он перестал верить примерно тогда же, когда и в Деда Мороза.

— Волнует. Но это другое. От судей зависит мой рейтинг. А Фельцман мне может сказать, что делать, чтобы было еще лучше. Чтобы зашибись и еще более зашибись.

— Максималист, — пробормотал Гоша, — удачи тебе.

— Тебе тоже.

Гошу судьи любили. Хорошая репутация у человека, не скандальная. Только равняться на него все равно нельзя.

Выходить на лед последним. Юра весь извелся. Гоша откатал классно, но если выполнить все по программе, можно легко обогнать его. Юра полистал ленту инстаграма. Смотреть на соперников не хотелось. Он не Пхичит, не умеет так легко переключаться. Еще запсихует, провалит все по глупости.

Так, стоп. Ничего не провалит! Юра выпрямился, поправил косичку на виске. Хрен им всем, а не ошибки с его стороны!

Лед, конечно, был уже исчеркан чужими коньками. Плевать, значит, балерине придется ступать еще легче. Огонь, говорил Отабек. Огонь и меч. Тебя тут нет, но ты наверняка снова сидишь и смотришь. Хочешь язык пламени — будет язык пламени, все сгорят вокруг, а кто не сгорит, тех мечом. Добить тех, кто во время короткой не проникся. Юра не раз проживал эту программу от первой до последней ноты. Но нельзя думать «все знаю, катаюсь на автомате». Ага, а потом внезапно собьешься — и все. Нет, надо каждый раз выкладываться заново.

Он докатал из последних сил. Сложная программа, которую он с каждым разом стремился все больше усложнить дополнительно. Тяжело дыша, провел ладонями по лицу. Поклонился, поехал к бортику. Дышать было как-то трудно.

В kiss’n’cry он закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову на спинку дивана. Тут же дернулся, выпрямился. Нельзя. Примы-балерины не сдыхают на глазах у публики — ну или делают это красиво. Берсерки тоже. Изображение на мониторе слегка двоилось.

— Мы сделали это, Юра, — негромко сказал Фельцман, когда после паузы длиной в вечность появились баллы.

Чемпион России.

Он облизнул губы, чуть растерянно потер висок. Так стремился, а получил — и дышать еще труднее, хотя путевка на Олимпиаду должна была заставить летать.

В раздевалку он шел не вполне твердой походкой. Голова кружилась несмотря на подсунутую Лилией воду. Но мечтам полежать хоть немного на лавочке в раздевалке сбыться было, по ходу, не суждено. На полпути его поймал Фельцман, злой как… очень раздраженный Фельцман. С давешним чиновником.

— Здрасте, — угрюмо сказал Юра, потому что вариантов не было.

— Здравствуй, Юрий. Поздравляю с победой.

— Спасибо.

— Ты неплохо поработал, конечно, еще есть, куда стремиться, но ты, в конце концов, вчерашний юниор, и Яков Семенович поможет тебе развиваться. Мы включим тебя в сборную — правила одинаковы для всех, но ты должен понимать, что твоя выходка…

Юра слушал и тихо зверел. Щипал себя за бедро украдкой, чтобы молчать, молчать. Голос чиновника отдавался эхом, сам говорящий периодически двоился. Терпи, Юра, последствия могли быть и хуже, ты же знаешь. Во рту появился привкус железа, язык словно распух, голову заломило, каждый вдох отдавался болью в ноздрях.

— …Ты понимаешь это все, Юрий?

— Да, — он облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Сергей Иванович, — вмешался Фельцман, — вы мне, кстати, так насчет Кацуки никакого ответа и не дали.

Был чиновник — нет чиновника. Как ветром сдуло. Интересно, почему вопрос о Юри такой неудобный? Юра собрался с силами, благодарно кивнул Фельцману и все-таки добрался до раздевалки. Сел, уперся локтями в колени, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Почему-то тошнило.

— Эй, ты чего? — Гоша отвлекся от телефона. Подсел к нему, как был — в одном ботинке.

— Я нормально.

— Ложись, — Гоша свернул куртку, но подложил ее почему-то под ноги. Потом и свою принес, подложил, — я сейчас за Фельцманом сбегаю.

— Не надо.

— Если ты помрешь, кто на Олимпиаду поедет? Зомби?

— Не дождетесь, — Юра дернулся встать, но затошнило еще больше. Он закрыл глаза и открыл, только когда под нос сунули нашатырь, — да в порядке я. Устал просто.

Над ним склонилась Лилия. Лилия в мужской раздевалке, офигеть. Тронула тыльной стороной ладони лоб, потом щеки. Выпрямилась, поджала губы.

— Что? — обеспокоенно спросил Гоша.

— Жить будет. Помоги ему умыться.

Юра вытянул носки, коснулся ими стенки купе. Ему досталась верхняя полка, и он был вполне доволен: никто из попутчиков не докопается.

После дебильной истории с полуобмороком на Чемпионате Фельцман постановил, что ему нужна передышка. Отправил праздновать Новый год к дедушке, в Москву. Юра не возражал. Тем более, ему, как состоящему в сборной, начали начислять зарплату, и можно было не сгорать от стыда, покупая билет.

Еще можно было привезти дедушке подарок. Дедушка, правда, больше всего радовался самому факту. Торжественно развесил две золотые медали — Кубок Самары и Чемпионат — на свежеприкрученных к стене крючках. Долго смотрел на них. Потом молча обнял Юру, потрепал по спине. Юра тоже не стал ничего говорить.

Бедный дедушка.

Вместе готовили все к столу. Юра резал салаты, дедушка колдовал над запеченной курицей. Кошка осуществляла моральную поддержку. Без пяти девять вечера Юра, спохватившись, бросился отправлять Отабеку поздравления со смайликами. С этими часовыми поясами вечно сбиваешься! Отабек ответил дважды: сразу на поздравления, а потом еще и в полночь по Москве. Юра не стал рассказывать ему о причине каникул. Зачем зря волновать из-за какой-то ерунды.

Тем более, все хорошо ведь. Он взял золото на Чемпионате. Встречает Новый год с дедушкой, все прекрасно, маленькая елочка даже есть, наряжали вместе. Стол накрыт, тепло, пахнет мандаринами. И чесноком — от офигенной курицы, которую вместе с подносом сожрать хочешь. Юра даже заинстаграмил. Все зашибись, дедушка порадовался новым перчаткам, шарфу и шапке, потом с удовольствием смотрел, как Юра счастливо вертит в руках теплые тапки с тиграми.

Все отлично. И он поедет на Олимпиаду.

— Не отходи от меня ни на шаг без разрешения, понятно?

— Понятно, — проворчал Юра, натягивая капюшон посильнее.

— Я за тебя отвечаю головой.

Юра промолчал. Возникать не хотелось, а по делу ничего тут не скажешь. Первой их маленький отряд покинула Лилия, вцепившись в такую же несгибаемую даму, но в форме сборной Франции. Мимо мелькали представители других сборных, пробегавший мимо Джакометти ущипнул за задницу Гошу, его хореограф, который тащил переноску с кошкой, вздохнул, закатил глаза, но промолчал. Виктор сбежал в корпус японской сборной. Мила уже успела выловить обоих Криспино и еще какую-то мелкую итальянку, волокла всех троих куда-то.

Короче, Юра не хотел быть тем человеком, из-за которого Фельцмана окончательно хватит удар.

— Не пей вместе с Гошей, ясно? — сурово велел Фельцман.

— Я вообще не пью! — возмутился Юра. В алкоголизме его еще не обвиняли. — И не курю! И диете следую!

— Юра.

Он обиженно замолчал, отвернувшись. Ну сколько за ним может тянуться шлейф того, чего он не делал? Еще бы предупредил «не вздумай обснять соседей».

— Здравствуйте, Яков Семенович, — Отабек подошел не с той стороны, откуда Юра его выглядывал. Было очень трудно не кинуться на шею.

— Добрый день.

— Вы отпустите Юру со мной, или он должен что-то делать?

— Отпустить куда? — устало уточнил Фельцман, выглядывая сбежавших подопечных.

— Оставить вещи в комнате, поужинать и немного поговорить.

О да. Поговорить. Юра прикусил язык.

— Хорошо. Мила! Я твой чемодан потащу, что ли?! Вернулась живо!

Юра подхватил одной рукой свой чемодан, другой рукой — Отабека и рванул прочь, пока задерганный Фельцман не передумал. Мгновения в лифте показались вечностью. Юра не с первого раза попал карточкой в прорезь, наконец, впихнул Отабека внутрь, заскочил следом и захлопнул дверь.

Кто из них потянулся первым, неясно. И неважно. Юра намертво вцепился в Отабека, целовал сначала неуверенно, потом торопливо и жадно. Отабек не отставал, больно тянул волосы, зажатые молнией на рукаве, но Юра не придавал значения. Наоборот, так больше уверен, что не спишь.

— Юр, — Отабек оторвался от него, поцеловал в висок, потерся скулой об ухо.

— Я думал, ты от вашего корпуса подойдешь.

— Решали с тренером кое-какие оргвопросы.

Юра помолчал, с удовольствием ощущая под щекой куртку. Ну наконец-то. Они так долго не виделись.

— Я так рад, что ты отобрался.

— И я рад, — почему-то письменно признаваться, что соскучился, было легче.

— Удачи тебе.

— И тебе, — Юра подышал ему в шею, — не хочу никуда идти.

Отабек пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, на сей раз совсем не больно, а очень даже приятно.

— И я не хочу. Но надо. Скоро сюда поднимется ваш Попович.

Юра поцеловал его еще раз и отлип, поправил одежду, пригладил волосы. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся Отабека. Просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел слишком личное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз.

Они успели вовремя. С Гошей встретились в коридоре. Он тоскливо таращился в экран телефона, едва не сбил Юру с ног.

В другой ситуации Юра облаял бы. Сейчас он был окрылен, поэтому подхватил Гошу под локоть:

— Врежешься сейчас, ну.

— Виноват. Привет, Отабек, — Гоша зашарил в карманах.

Юра вздохнул, открыл ему своей карточкой и утащил Отабека. Было ужасно приятно вот так легитимно прикасаться. Настоящий Отабек. Не снится. Идет рядом, тоже счастливый.

— Ты что-нибудь нагуглил?

— Много. После ужина поделюсь. Мой сосед по комнате пока не приехал.

Юра остановился, посмотрел ему в лицо. Казахский фирменный покерфейс претерпевал некоторые непривычные шевеления.

— Я тебя люблю, — быстро сказал Юра, покраснел и потащил его дальше, к огромной столовой, предназначенной для всех сборных.

Далеко уйти не удалось. Навстречу двигался канадский ураган. Юра пожалел, что при нем нет ядерной боеголовки. Отабек тоже остановился.

— Привет.

— Привет! — Леруа радостно вскинул руку. — Как добрался?

— Нормально, спасибо.

— А это — Юрий, насколько я понимаю? Рад познакомиться! Смотрел твое выступление, — Леруа одобрительно хлопнул его по спине со всей щедрой канадской мощи, — очень смело. Мне, наверное, нет необходимости представляться, кто не знает…

— Жан-Жак, — Отабек слегка оттеснил его в сторону, — мы тоже рады тебя видеть.

— Очень приятно, — собравшись с духом, сказал Юра. Скрепя сердце, добавил, — мы идем ужинать, присоединишься?

— Хо-хо, надеюсь, вы не решили травить соперников?

Отабек стоял с каменным лицом, только ритм дыхания выдавал, что у него накопилось множество вопросов за последние пару секунд.

— Тех, кто жрет арахисовое масло, все равно ничем не проймешь.

— Эй, эй, не покушайся на святое!

— Подожди, я ведь еще ничего не сказал про кленовый сироп.

Леруа заржал, хлопнул его по спине еще раз. Юра еле устоял на ногах.

— Идемте пробовать местных кузнечиков — или что они тут подают.

Юра посмотрел на Отабека, быстро пожал его мизинец, телепатируя, что все объяснит. Тот кивнул, немного расслабился.

— У тебя нехилая базовая стоимость для новичка.

— Спасибо тренеру, — отозвался Юра.

— Да, повезло попасть к знатоку своего дела, — одобрил Леруа.

Что он знает о везении? Юра пожал плечами.

— Я понял, как вы нашли общий язык с Отабеком. Сели и молчали друг на друга, — восхитился Леруа.

— Потому что молчание — золото, — Юра не был уверен, что шутка понятна, но это пришло в голову первым.

Леруа оценил, посмеялся. Даже не бесит почти, хотя и отобрал у Отабека золото в декабре.

Все трое едва поклевали. Леруа так вообще умчался из столовой посреди порции, радостно выкрикивая в телефон что-то по-французски, только и успел бросить им «извините, парни». Странно, каким он здесь воспринимается.

— Зачем ты его с нами потащил? Ты же терпеть его не можешь.

— Могу вот. Ставил эксперимент.

— Да?

— Его очень много. А так — терпимо.

— Не все умеют менять сложившееся о человеке мнение, — отметил Отабек.

— Ну… это же другой Леруа. Который никогда не называл меня «леди».

Отабек улыбнулся краем губ.

— Пойдем?

До корпуса, где жила казахская сборная, было рукой подать. Замерзнуть даже не успели. Тонкая, все-таки, эта спортивная форма. Не рассчитана на то, чтобы бегать в ней между корпусами.

— Я очень соскучился, — через силу признался Юра, когда они наконец-то остались наедине. Быстро обнял, ткнулся носом в шею, чтобы Отабек не видел, как он покраснел.

Отабек стиснул его до боли. Тайный план по устранению соперников — переломать им ребра.

— Ты мне снился все время, — шепнул Юра в воротник олимпийки, забив на сиропность фразы.

— Надеюсь, не в кошмарах?

Юра тихо фыркнул, отлип, посмотрел на него. Реально вырос — глаза на одном уровне. Ну почти.

— Чего на пороге стоим. Пошли, сядем хоть, — предложил Отабек. Отпустил, снял олимпийку, кинул ее на спинку стула. Юра пристроил свою поверх, неуверенно прошел к кровати, примостился на край.

— Иди сюда, — Отабек поставил подушки к спинке, сел, похлопал рядом ладонью, — так удобнее будет.

Юра быстро подполз. Решительно вдохнул и быстро, пока не передумал, оседлал его бедра, положил руки на плечи. Это происходит с ними. Наяву.

— Юр… — Отабек сцепил руки на его талии.

— Ты обещал рассказать, что нагуглил.

— Ты можешь сейчас думать о гугле?

Юра медленно поднял руку, собрался с духом, коснулся пальцами скулы, провел выше, по виску, остановил ладонь на затылке.

— Тогда, на Чемпионате России, ты в самую камеру воздушный поцелуй послал.

— Потому что я знал, что ты будешь смотреть.

— Мы не слишком торопим события? — Отабек подался навстречу, Юра поспешно ткнулся губами в губы. Чего это он вдруг засомневался? Так давно не виделись лично. Наконец-то они рядом, и никого другого рядом нет.

По спине поползло приятное тепло, когда Отабек погладил поясницу под задравшейся толстовкой. Юра уперся лбом ему в плечо, прерывисто вздохнул. Еще, еще раз, и под пояс штанов тоже можно.

— Ты точно хочешь?

— А незаметно, блин?! — Юра поерзал, вполне почувствовав взаимную заинтересованность. — С чего вдруг эти вопросы? У нас выступление не завтра! Хватит мутировать в сладкую парочку! Я не фарфоровый! А если тебе не хочется, так прямо и скажи, я перетерплю как-нибудь! Что ты несешь за пургу! — он сделал попытку свалить, Отабек не пустил, поймал за руку, сполз по подушкам, потянул к себе. Юра не стал сопротивляться. Решительно стащил с себя толстовку с майкой вместе, кинул ее в ноги. Неловко примостился рядом, снова потянулся поцеловать.

— Юра, — тихо сказал ему в губы Отабек. Как-то ловко повернул, что Юра оказался лицом в подушку. На лопатки опустились две теплые ладони, внутри сразу стало как-то кисельно-обморочно.

Отабек медленно провел по спине вниз, потом поперек — по ребрам. По позвоночнику, останавливаясь на каждом позвонке. Поцеловал плечо, выдохнул куда-то в лопатку.

— Ч-что за массаж ты там делаешь? — слабым голосом спросил Юра.

За спиной помолчали. Еще раз погладили, слегка царапая.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Блин, Бек, ты издеваешься?! Что с тобой сегодня такое?! — Юра вывернулся из-под него, сел. — Блин, ну мы оба так ждали же. Хрена тебя колбасит сейчас?

Казахский покерфейс тут же стал еще покерфейснее.

— Я просто вижу, какой ты со всеми, а какой со мной. Ты мне все позволяешь.

— И че? Позволяю — пользуйся, блин!

— Я волнуюсь, что в какой-то момент тебе перестанет нравиться, но ты мне об этом не скажешь, потому что… ну я — это я.

— Пиздец. Совсем охренел. Мне нравится, блин. Больше не жри эти корейские блюда. Они с психотропными веществами, казахская печень не справляется! Если что — я и с ноги не постесняюсь ввалить. Даже тебе. Но я просто знаю, что это «если что» с тобой не произойдет! Именно потому что ты — это ты! А теперь давай прекращать трепаться не по делу! Вопросы доверия и ответственности можно и позже обсудить. У нас мало времени… и вообще! — увидев полуулыбку Отабека, он снова упал лицом в подушку, покраснев и мимолетно подумав, что на еще один облом его не хватит. — Продолжай.

— У меня крышу рвет от твоей спины, — Отабек подкрепил слова действием, снова пробежавшись пальцами по позвонкам, — в этом твоем алом костюме она вообще такая… и в раздевалке ты вылезаешь из этого костюма прямо как феникс. Молнию позади расстегнул — и кожа такая белая на контрасте с тканью…

— Фигасе кинки, — сдавленно хмыкнул Юра в подушку. Поерзал, зажмурился — Отабек потянул вниз спортивные штаны. Юра выглядел в форме команды как гопник, но плюс сейчас обнаружился — пояс был на резинке, его не требовалось расстегивать. Без одежды было не то, чтобы холодно — как-то еще более кисельно и жутковато, тем более, Отабек раздеваться еще не начинал. Юра закусил угол подушки, стараясь не думать, как выглядит. Гладкая ткань формы Отабека терлась о его кожу и казалась при этом раскаленной.

Он был уже готов сказать: «Бек, я почти все, сделай что-нибудь уже», но крышесносные прикосновения прекратились.

— Бля, на сей раз что? — простонал он, переворачиваясь на спину, бессильно раскинулся, даже забыв, что раздет.

— Свет, — объявил Отабек, со свистом вдохнул сквозь зубы, — и мне надо тоже… ну… снять…

Солдаты в армии были, наверное, просто черепахами. В окно светил фонарь, и очертания вполне можно было различить. Юра напрягся, когда эти очертания приземлились рядом.

— Давай уже, — он облизнулся, потянулся к Отабеку.

Встреча все-таки получилась что надо… 

 

О нагугленном как-то опять не поговорили. Завтра, решил Юра, в какой-нибудь менее уединенной обстановке. Усилием воли приняли душ по очереди, и в десять вечера Юра неохотно прокрался в свой корпус, на каждом шагу оглядываясь.

Гоша еще не спал. Юра махнул ему рукой, растянулся на своей кровати, не раздеваясь. Казалось, от него пахнет гелем для душа Отабека на всю Олимпийскую деревню.

— Все хочу спросить: никто не знает? — неожиданно спросил Гоша, отложив свой телефон.

Юра поднял голову.

— О чем?

— Да ладно. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Я давно въехал. Ну и раз до сих пор молчал — можешь быть уверен, что никому не скажу. Яков в курсе, да?

— Н-не знаю, — Юра облизнулся, сел, обхватил себя руками, — да блин, тебе-то какая разница?

— Никакой. Просто решил, что тебе захочется поделиться, — пожал плечами Гоша, — может, я смогу помочь?

Какое ему дело вообще?! Юра встряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица.

— Да чем помогать? У нас и так все зашибись. Редко видимся просто.

— С кем?

— С Отабеком… бля… о чем мы вообще говорим? — Юра похолодел.

Гоша с интересом оглядел его.

— Ну об этом тоже. Но вообще я о том, что ты не тот, за кого себя выдаешь.

— Что?! — Юра застыл с открытым ртом.

— Чудес не бывает. Таких чудес, по крайней мере. Пацан, который отродясь в глаза не видел станок, не сможет забабахать бильман.

— Откуда ты… — Юра осекся, подозрительно посмотрел из-под челки, — а это не ты ли все устроил?!

Гоша заржал, прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Вот это предположение. Нет. Я не знаю, кто это устраивает. Но мне самому однажды довелось попасть в чужой мир.

Юра сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, ноги внезапно стали словно чужие.

— Как?

— Как и ты, видимо. Уснул дома, проснулся там. Там — это в 2001. Видел мелкого Никифорова, — Гоша усмехнулся, — мой двойник тоже был фигуристом, так что мне было намного проще, чем тебе. Взял Чемпионат Мира и через несколько дней проснулся дома. Будто и не исчезал никуда. Если бы не додумался проколоть там ухо, так бы и решил, что все приснилось.

Юра молчал. Вот тебе и гугл. Вот тебе и Леночка. Охренеть. Этот конспиратор все время был рядом и никому ни слова не сказал. И… вернулся? После Чемпионата? Капец…

— И ты не знаешь, что произошло в том мире? — с трудом разлепив губы, спросил он.

— Не знаю. Откуда бы. А ты из какого года сюда попал?

— Из того же самого, — Юра оперся локтями о колени, запустил пальцы в волосы. Паззл медленно складывался. Он не знал, что нагуглил Отабек. Но подозревал, что несколько несчастных случаев. Капец. Бедный дедушка! Что делать-то?! Нельзя же сидеть, сложа руки! А Отабек наверняка тоже понял, но не хотел портить вечер, вон, какой нервный был, а он еще наорал на него… С людьми так нельзя! А Лилия?! А Фельцман?! А Леха с Петрухой, в конце концов?! «Дружбан подло свалил в Питер» и «дружбан склеил ласты» — две принципиально разные ситуации! И с Юри они так общий язык нашли, он опекал, гулять водил… И кошка! Что с кошкой-то будет?!

Гоша сел рядом, неуверенно положил руку на плечо. Юра дернулся, но наорать не смог. Сил не было. Да и при чем Гоша? Такая же жертва чужой фантазии. Фантазии существа с неограниченными возможностями.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я, — сочувственно констатировал Гоша.

Юра глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты слышал про Елену Сомову?

— Н-ну… была вроде такая фигуристка, — неуверенно протянул Гоша.

— Была. И она тоже переселенка. Сдается мне, я знаю, что происходит с двойниками в тех мирах, куда фигуристов закидывает. Они там погибают. Но я этого не допущу! Что за фигня?! Жизнь человека! Нельзя так просто! Да попадись мне этот Игрок! Да я что угодно отдам, чтобы этот Юра не погиб! Потому что так нельзя! Нельзя! Ну и что, что хулиган! Не убил никого, не террорист, не маньяк! И он стал хорошо учиться! И… — Юра осекся, тяжело дыша. Втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Забей. Ты этого не слышал.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Гоша, который тоже как-то притих. — Слушай, я уже жалею, что сказал. Это тебе не помешает кататься?

— А вот хрен им! Не помешает! Не дождутся! — вспылил Юра заново. — Пусть знают наших! Пускай этот Игрок любуется! Я уж не доставлю ему удовольствия, соплей не будет! Пускай в другом месте садистские наклонности удовлетворяет!

О том, чтобы утаить информацию от Отабека, и речи не было. С утра Фельцман загнал Юру на тренировку. Он вколачивал в лед накипевшую ярость, злой, как никогда ранее. У подопытных кроликов тоже есть мнение! И они не всегда белые, пушистые и скромно грызут морковку!

Что именно предпринимать, он так и не решил. Но все же отловил Отабека у входа в столовую, утащил его за стол, где питались сплошь нерусскоязычные.

— Я знаю, что ты нагуглил. Еще несколько внезапных гибелей?

Отабек бросил взгляд на Криспино. Прикрыл глаза на несколько мгновений. Свел брови и твердо ответил:

— Да. Извини. Должен был начать с этого. Не мог заставить себя даже думать… Юра, — он коротко пожал его пальцы под столом, — это страусиное поведение, конечно. Но не мог я вчера.

Юра пожал в ответ. Ну трудно осуждать, что человек захотел еще всего один вечер думать о сахаре в киселе, а не о том, что им крышка.

— Хорошая новость и плохая, — зашептал он, делая вид, что ест, — погибнем, скорее всего, не мы, а наши двойники. Но блин…

— Юра, остановись. Откуда эти выводы?

— А, прости. Ты не… в общем, Гоша тоже бывал в другой реальности. Он сказал, что выиграл Чемпионат Мира и потом проснулся в тот же день, когда исчез. Ну, ты понял. Поэтому я и решил… А ты что нашел?

— Альфонсо Кортес в середине шестидесятых. Так же внезапно блеснул, а потом тяжело заболел. Вылечился, но потерял память и, конечно, больше не занимался фигурным катанием. В прошлом году скончался, но это от старости, наверное. И Хитоми Ватанабэ, девяностые, из ниоткуда взялась, всех порвала во время сезона и погибла во время пожара.

Юра огляделся, придвинулся еще ближе вместе со стулом.

— Это двойники погибают, ну точняк. Но мужик с потерей памяти — это обнадеживает. Есть варианты, значит. Не обязательно кто-то умрет. Только я не представляю, кому душу продавать. Ну блин, тот, кто за все это отвечает — неужели нельзя как-то маякнуть?! Я бы поторговался.

— Есть еще одна проблема, — Отабек посмотрел в сторону, быстро погладил его запястье, — если переселенцы возвращаются, когда берут на крупных соревнованиях золото…

— Капец, — Юра сглотнул, — нас двое.

— Да. В любом случае кто-то останется без победы.

— Кажется, у меня начинает ехать крыша.

Отабек молча кивнул. Зашибись. Что делают в таких ситуациях воины? А примы-балерины?

Не бьются в бессмысленных рыданиях — это точно.

— Откуда ты вообще взял, что Игрок существует? — Отабек машинально принялся наворачивать свою порцию. Психует.

— Оттуда, что я не верю в «оно само». И еще — Кортес, по твоим словам, выжил. Не бывает таких совпадений.

— Я значительно расширил границы «бывает» за последний год, — с мрачной усмешкой отметил Отабек.

— Но логика же должна быть.

— Ладно. Я тоже готов поторговаться, если есть, с кем.

— И поскорее, — зло выдохнул Юра, все-таки сломав пластиковый нож.

Ему даже нечего предложить. Деньги? Зачем деньги Игроку, который лихо ворочает реальностями? Да и не сказать, чтобы дедушка внезапно оказался внебрачным родственником Рокфеллера. Что может заинтересовать Игрока?

Наверное, этому существу скучно. Зачем еще дергать людей туда-сюда? Наблюдает, наверное, за трепыханиями и прется.

Юра повис на бортике, тяжело дыша. Взялся пальцами, поприседал, потянул ноги, спина тоже отозвалась приятной болью.

— Хватит, — скомандовал Фельцман, — достаточно на сегодня.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — Лилия пытливо заглянула ему в лицо.

— Нормально, — бросил Юра. После Чемпионата России теперь вечно спрашивает, будто он припадочный.

А представляешь, каково ей будет, если Юрочка Плисецкий повторит судьбу Леночки Сомовой? Тетка не железная. Он облизнул губы:

— Спасибо. И вам спасибо, Яков Семенович. Без вас я бы сюда не попал. Никуда бы не попал.

Фельцман с Лилией быстро переглянулись.

— Юра, у тебя точно все в порядке? — она присела рядом, пока он переобувался.

— Конечно. Собираюсь взять золото. Зря, что ли, работали?

Она одобрительно кивнула, но все равно встревожилась. Блин, ну кто его за язык тянул. Он натянул олимпийку поверх любимой толстовки, набросил капюшон.

— Я тогда спать.

— Не сиди долго в интернете, для тебя отбой в десять, — строго напомнил Фельцман.

Юра промолчал. Подхватил сумку и поплелся вместе со стайкой китаянок к шаттлу. Закроешь глаза — и прямо видишь обратный отсчет на внутренней стороне век. А вдруг он ошибся с выводами? А вдруг после золота нет жизни на Марсе?

Да так и тронуться недолго!

Приняв душ, он немного полежал, глядя в потолок. Отабек обещал написать, когда тренер его отпустит. Чего так долго мариновать? Может и допоздна продержать. Завтра короткая, всю душу вынет ему сейчас. Хотя чего вынимать. Отабек крут. Кремень. Скала. Спрашивал «не торопим ли мы события», ожидая, что через несколько дней им крышка. Нормально. Не любой осилит.

Юра осиливал с трудом.

Вытащив телефон, он поймал вай-фай. Хорошо, что дедушка согласился перейти со своего кирпича хотя бы на китайский смартфон. Иначе хрен бы поговорили в роуминге. Понадеявшись, что дедушка не забыл экспресс-курс по пользованию мессенджером, Юра написал:

«Как дела, уже проснулись?»

Теперь пока дедушка найдет телефон, пока откроет приложение, пока напечатает ответ… Семьдесят два вдоха.

«Давно, смотрим хоккей, я за Чехию болею, Сливка за Финляндию. Как дела у тебя?»

«Не смотрю хоккей. Потренировался, и Фельцман отправил отдыхать»

«Удачи тебе завтра. Ирина Дмитриевна придет в гости, вместе будем болеть»

Чего она у них забыла-то? Не может в одиночку поболеть, если ей так уж приспичило?

Еще один человек, который наверняка огорчится.

«Привет ей. За Отабека тоже болейте. И за Гошу. И за Юри Кацуки»

«Хорошо, Юрочка. Но за тебя больше всех»

Юра хлюпнул носом, с силой потерся щекой о подушку.

«Спасибо»

Кому может нравиться наблюдать за таким?

Телефон звякнул еще раз. Юра сел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги. Сообщение с незнакомого номера:

«Здравствуй, мальчик мой»

Что, блин? Какой мальчик? Юра перечитал сообщение.

«Это кто?»

«Ты очень хотел со мной поговорить»

Что за дебильные шутки? Юра попробовал перезвонить, наплевав на роуминг и дороговизну — «набран несуществующий номер». Что за фигня?!

«Ты не дозвонишься так, мальчик мой. Уж потрать немного времени на переписку»

«Ты Игрок?»

«Скорее — распорядительница Игры»

Капец. Юра ущипнул себя за бедро. Сообщение никуда не делось.

«Если это тупые приколы — найду и закопаю!»

«Ну смотри, котик, я не собираюсь ничего тебе доказывать. Передумал говорить — у меня есть, чем заняться»

«Не передумал!» — поспешно ответил Юра, погрыз костяшку пальца, лихорадочно формулируя, что написать.

«Тогда излагай»

«Мы правильно обо всем догадались? Победитель вернется домой после Олимпиады?»

«Вы в верном направлении рассуждали»

«Я могу как-то спасти местных Отабека и Юру?»

«Ты — только Юру. Каждый ведет переговоры только о своем двойнике. Кстати, если ты действительно этого хочешь — даже не думай кому-то рассказать о переговорах до возвращения домой. Ни намека. Ясно?»

Где она была раньше?! Юра прикрыл глаза ладонью, медленно вдохнул и принялся писать ответ:

«Ясно. Какую оплату ты принимаешь?»

«А что ты можешь предложить?»

«Да что угодно! Да хоть собаку завести! Да хоть с Леруа поцеловаться!»

«Нет, такие жертвы — уже чересчур. Эх вы, молодежь, никакой у вас фантазии. Ладно, что скажешь насчет года жизни? Это будет справедливо, ты все равно этот год прожил тут. Я думала откатить тебя к исходным настройкам утра двадцать второго мая, но, пожалуй, так будет даже интереснее»

«С моей стороны — год жизни. А с твоей что?» — подозрительно уточнил Юра, уже привыкший читать мелкий шрифт.

«С моей — живой Юра Плисецкий, как ты и хотел»

«Просто живой? Как этот Кортес? С инвалидностью и потерей памяти? Нет, так не пойдет. Это же дно вообще, из газет узнавать, как отжег, и ничего не помнить! Пускай у него будет выбор! Пускай он сможет спортом заниматься, если захочет!»

Ответ все никак не приходил. Юра занервничал, перезапустил телефон, проверил, работает ли связь. Наконец, новое сообщение возникло на экране:

«Нет, я не могу оставить ему твою память. Это — твоя память. Но способности — что ж, пусть будут. Думаю, найдется, кому рассказать твоему двойнику о том, что он пропустил. Только это — за отдельную плату»

«Хорошо. Еще год жизни?»

«Нет. Ты будешь должен мне кое-какую услугу»

«Какую?»

«Ты поймешь, когда придет время. Не ошибешься, уверяю тебя»

Что за хренов кот в мешке? Юра скрипнул зубами, нервно застрочил:

«А как я узнаю, что ты не обманываешь?»

«Никак. Или ты соглашаешься — или нет. Тебе решать»

В голове мгновенно возник пяток сказок, где лоховатые герои обещают колдунье то-не-знаю-что, а потом колбасятся, как обойти договор. Ну что, Юра, сегодня ты — тот лоховатый герой?

«Я согласен. Пускай он останется живой и с моими способностями»

«Договорились»

«Еще вопрос. Можно?»

«Конечно, мальчик мой, правда, ответить не обещаю»

«А кто победит-то?»

«Понятия не имею. Вместе посмотрим. Мне ужасно интересно. Спокойной ночи!»

«А Отабеку ты напишешь?» — спохватился Юра.

Коварный телефон поднатужился и выдал «сообщение не доставлено».

Ну зашибись просто!

Несмотря на то, что утром никакой переписки в памяти телефона не оказалось, Юра чувствовал себя намного легче. Его сморило до того, как Отабек освободился, поэтому не терпелось с утра его увидеть. Ну и пусть ничего нельзя ему рассказывать. Хоть надежда появилась, не все так беспросветно.

Отабек выглядел по-прежнему сосредоточенным и глубоко занятым, но тоже распрямился аж. Ну вот. Точняк с ним тоже переписывалась. Как хорошо, что есть такой Отабек. Ничего не надо говорить, и так понятно. Зверски интересно, правда, какую плату она стребовала с него, но Юра был готов поумерить любопытство ради того, чтобы бедняги все-таки уцелели.

На сей раз он оставил Madness для показательных — если таковые для него будут. Лилия заплела ему волосы, оставив на висках несколько живописных прядей. Очень романтичная картина — для тех, кто его не знает, ага. Юра вышел на лед, чувствуя себя странно легким. Поднял большой палец в ответ на «давай!» и приступил к программе.

Все будет хорошо. Так хорошо, как только может быть. У дедушки останется его Юра, а у Юры останется шанс. Ну не совсем же он дебил, в конце концов, у них одинаковые мозги в голове, он должен сориентироваться.

Наверное, будет смотреть записи и охреневать. Юра завертелся в волчке, зная, что со стороны выглядит красиво. Не все тут в курсе, как он умеет крыть окружающих матом. А Отабек в курсе, но ему пофиг на слова. И так поймет все.

Лилия должна быть довольна. Жаль, нельзя сказать ей про Леночку, что та на самом деле выжила. Наверное, ей было бы тогда легче. Хоть бы местный Юра тоже проникся. Она же мировая тетка.

Пускай все и правда будет хорошо. Юра застыл в финальной позе. Потом выпрямился, улыбнулся. Плюшевый котик упал ему прямо в руки. Юра сделал вид, что чешет ему горлышко, помахал рукой и поехал к бортику. Да, вот таким он тоже умеет быть. А что, обещал же чиновникам из Федерации вести себя хорошо. Пусть радуются. По случаю состоявшихся переговоров — пусть все радуются.

Отабек поймал его в раздевалке. Невзначай утащил за ряд шкафчиков, быстро обнял.

— Ты молодец.

— Это ты молодец. Вот это прокат! Всех обставил!

— Еще не обставил. Еще произвольная будет.

Юра взял его за руку, переплел пальцы, посмотрел в глаза. Вдохнул, открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Нет. Нельзя спрашивать.

— Удачи тебе завтра.

— Тебе тоже, Юр. Не обидишься за сравнение, если я скажу, что сегодня ты действительно как фея летал?

— Ты же не Леруа. Не обижусь, — Юра с сожалением отпустил его руку, — программа такая. Завтра будет твое любимое «огнем и мечом».

Отабек помолчал, глядя на него как-то грустно.

— Эй. Ты чего? — не выдержал Юра.

— Все в порядке. Волнуюсь просто.

Врет же.

— Ладно. Я не спрашиваю, — Юра быстро поцеловал его и отступил как раз вовремя, чтобы заглянувший Леруа не успел ничего заметить.

Накануне произвольной Юра выставил телефон на беззвучный режим, чтобы не мешать Гоше, и долго переписывался с дедушкой. Тот отвечал медленно, зато длинными репликами. Как-то стыдно возвращаться. Для него самого ничего не изменится. Но как поведет себя местный Юра? Пусть даже это его двойник, все равно отличается… Жаль, нельзя впрок причинить людям добро.

Юра выронил телефон, закрыл глаза. Когда бы еще он задумался о причинении людям добра? Как говорит Лилия, совершенно не его амплуа. Он даже не спросил эту распорядительницу, какая у нее цель. Если перевоспитать — цель достигнута. Хотя вряд ли ее интересовало именно это.

Ей там скучно. Ладно, развлечем. Может, за это еще каких-то ништяков местному Юре подкинет.

Видимо, Отабек руководствовался теми же мотивами. Юра стоял за бортиком, кутаясь в олимпийку, и смотрел как этот несгибаемый человек всем показывает, кто тут хедлайнер. Лилия остановилась рядом, невесомо положила руку на плечо.

— Он перенес почти все прыжки во вторую половину, — пробормотал Юра.

— Хочет победить. Иначе он не обойдет тебя и Леруа.

Юра вздохнул, сжал кулак в кармане олимпийки. Отабек прыгнул четверной лутц, выехал совсем близко. Лицо сосредоточенное такое. А что, и правильно. Если они на днях отсюда исчезнут — быть уверенными, что не опозорились. Что отожгли.

Сколько еще активных лет у них впереди? Пять? Шесть? Не засиживаться же, как Никифоров. Вот каждый сезон надо лучше, чем предыдущий.

И Отабек точняк справится. Юра довольно улыбнулся, глядя на оценки.

Пусть Леруа и нормальный тут, перебьется как-нибудь бронзой.

Юру разбудила непонятная тяжесть на груди. Он попытался столкнуть ее, пальцы запутались в мягкой шерсти.

— Зашибись! — он распахнул глаза, подскочил. Сливка с гневным мявом убралась под кресло.

За окном моросил дождь. И это точно был Питер, а не Корея. Юра нащупал телефон под грудой вещей, разблокировал экран.

Двадцать второе мая.

Пальцы соскальзывали, выдавая совершенно невообразимые опечатки. В конце концов Юра плюнул, нажал на «позвонить».

Несколько адски долгих секунд.

— Юра? Привет! Юр…

— Бек, — он кашлянул, рухнул обратно на кровать, — блин, скажи мне, что ты видел то же самое.

Пауза, какое-то шуршание в трубке.

— Да. Я уже час собираюсь с духом тебе позвонить с тем же вопросом. Не знал, что произойдет, если вдруг разбужу… а вдруг бы ты там остался.

— Бек, я даже не знаю… Офигеть. Да, поздравляю с золотом, кстати, — Юра нервно фыркнул. — Слушай. Что ты пообещал этой распорядительнице? Ты же тоже с ней торговался?

— Ну я попытался. Она поставила условие — я должен тебя победить. А ты что пообещал?

— Я тебе в лицах расскажу. Слушай. Твое приглашение в Алматы еще в силе?

**Эпилог**

_2039 год_

Сезон подходил к концу. Ну наконец-то! Вряд ли кто-то способен был поверить, что «КровопийцаЮрьАндреич» ждет межсезонье с таким же нетерпением, как и стайка его учениц. Еще до Нового года запланировали на июнь потрясающую поездку в тропики. Две недели блаженного ничегонеделания. Он наверняка снова обгорит в первый же день, Отабек посмотрит фирменным Взглядом, привычно достанет аптечку, а потом они будут утешаться чем-нибудь вкусным. На закате. С видом на океан.

Отставить океан. Юра поздоровался с гардеробщицей, оставил пальто в ее владениях и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Шушукающиеся в углу катка девочки мгновенно бросились врассыпную, изображая бурную деятельность.

— Здрасте, ЮрьАндреич! — вразнобой поприветствовали они.

— Доброе утро. Ну что, предпоследний рывок?

Последним рывком был Чемпионат Мира. Настя вполне может привезти медаль, если будет продолжать в том же духе. Нина слишком зависит от настроения, но хороша, хороша.

— Нина! Это что за акробатические трюки?! Отставить цирк на льду! Кира, мы не в хоккей играем, прекрати теснить Аню к бортику! Да твою мать! — он хлопнул по уху, включая гарнитуру.

— ЮрьАндреич, извините, что отвлекаю, — зачастила гардеробщица, — тут к вам девушка какая-то рвется.

— Что за девушка?

— Не знаю, с коньками, но я ее раньше не видела, уже плачет почти.

— Ладно, впустите, сейчас разберемся, — он нажал на отбой, хмуро посмотрел на учениц. Да уж, тяжело приходилось Фельцману.

Не с первого раза открыв дверь, к нему подлетела какая-то девица. Действительно нос красный, подбородок дрожит. В руках сумка, судя по форме — и правда коньки. Юра видел ее впервые в жизни — что сумку, что девицу.

— Ну? — строго поторопил он, так как представляться та не собиралась.

— Юрий Андреевич, вы что, тоже меня не узнаете? Я же Лена! Сомова! Вы же меня с пяти лет тренируете! Я же…

— Помолчи, — он потер висок, глубоко вдохнул, — ну, здравствуй, Лена. Садись и держи себя в руках до конца тренировки, потом поговорим.

Сложно было не опознать таинственную услугу. Попадись ему эта распорядительница… Жестом отогнав любопытных девочек от бортика, он набрал номер.

— Бек, ты не представляешь, с кем я сегодня приду…


End file.
